Won't let go
by spiritgirl16
Summary: Luffy recalls his first meeting with a certain doctor pirate captain and how,for him at least it was love at first sight,but does Law feel the same?Or will Law rip him in half before he gets the chance to find out when the strawhat captain 'kidnaps' him into joining his crew?srry i suck at summaries,pls read my first Yaoi!x3 LuffyxLaw
1. Hidden Feelings

_**Okay i don't know why but...i cannot seem to write a decent one piece story right now,and it is very frustrating becauuse i feel like writing one but,then i read it over and i'm just like 'this sucks,what gives?'so heres like my third attempt so i thought like really hard about what could be wrong and thought 'maybe i should try it without an OC?'and so i thought i'll try a YAOI!(my very first onex3)**_

**_I wanted to use a couple though that is like,not used very often...so i thought i would use two of my favorite characters,yay! _**

chapter one:Hidden feelings

Monkey was a very simple minded person,or at least when first meeting him,that is certainly the impression he gave...he was also VERY reckless and tended to act without thinking on a LOT of things,such as the certain incident when he decided to punch a celestial dragon after they shot a bullet at one of his friends resulting in a full blown madhouse in saboady archepeilgo auction house...

However Luffy certainly did not regret,to some that is because he's just Luffy plain and simple...but to Luffy,it's because in his eyes that was how he first met _him..._

Luffy had snuck a glance at him as he had stormed up the stairs on his way towards the celestial dragon,he was...different,Luffy could tell that much,the way he looked so casual despite the fact that a massive fit of chaos was about to take place due to Luffys actions...and yet Luffy saw him smiling?He seemed to approve of the action,for some reason...this made Luffy slightly happy though he didn't show it of course

After the initial rescue of Kami,he even warned Luffy of the surrounding marines which was strange to the strawhat captain since,from what he could guess,they were supposed to be decided to fight and was slightly surprised when he saw the other captain walk out beside him allowing Luffy to get a better look seeing the spotted jeans and yellow and black hoodie that had the guys jolly rodger on the front,Luffy held back a small smile as he began cracking his knuckles in preparation for the fight,it was then at that moment that Luffy made a silent decision in his head that only he knew of...

He swore to himself that he would one day get Trafalgar Law to join his crew...

* * *

(Present time)

Luffy now stood on the snow covered plains of Punk Hazard after beating the crap out of ceasar and even met up with Law again,which to him was a pleasant surprise...especially after finding out it was the pirate doctor captain that helped him escape during the marineford war,and even healed his wounds for him.

Luffy figured if there was any chance of asking,now was the time

"Ne,Law-kun..."He began innocently as the other captain turned to take his leave,slowly he turned back once more towards Luffy who could feel his heartbeat accelerate,he swallowed the nervous lump in his throat as he forced himself to look and sound like his usual self

"what now,Strawhat?"

Luffy was a little saddened when he still heard the usual nickname instead of his actual name being said to him,Law looked at him with his usual piercing stormy grey orbs waiting patiently for a response

"Be my nakama"

"EHH!?"was the response of the others who were already aboard the ship preparing to leave,Zoro went silent,Robin seemed to give a small knowing smile figuring her captain would try such a thing,the most notable reactions of course came from the orange headed navigator and sniper of the ship,though Luffy paid it no attention keeping his brown eyes locked on Law whose eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he crossed he rested his nodachi against his shoulder remaining silent...

...after a few more minutes,he heard the faint sound of a faint laugh pass the dark doctors lips accompanied by the small smirk on his features"Sorry but i decline,i have my own crew to be getting back to..."Luffy wasn't surprised with the response he received already knowing that the situation would be similiar to when he had recruited Franky

"Hehe okay then Trafal-guy,i guess i gotta force ya then..."Law paused for a moment staring at the younger captain with a slight frown at his words"What do you-

"GUM-GUM..."Laws expression became one of slight surprise"You wouldn't-

"...WHIP!"

In a swift movement of his arm,Luffy had swept Law up off the ground using his other arm to propell the both of them straight toward the ship"STRAWHAT,what the hell do you think you're doing!?"Law snaerled a little flustered from how close Luffy was holding him

"shishishi,just trust me"Luffy responded with an ear splitting grin just before the both of them crashed against the deck of the ship"now!set the sails you guys!"Luffy called dout towards his crew,his brown eyes shifting back towards Law who was now out cold from the impact of the collision,Luffy hurriedly slung his arm over his shoulders making his way towards the medical bay when he heard his first mates voice in his ears

"oi,luffy..."Luffy turned towards the swordsman who had a look of seriousness on his face despite it being time for his mid-afternoon nap"are you sure?"He said gesturing to the now unconscious Law to which Luffy eagerly nodded walking away leaving behind a now smirking Zoro

'Baka...doesn't know what he's doing.i swear...'

* * *

Luffy gently set Law on the bed before turning towards the young doctor who was also in the room looking at his captain with a slight hint of nervousness and Luffy didn't need to guess why,Law didn't seem like the type to take to being kidnapped without resistance...but Luffy would cross that bridge when he came to it

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no reviews=no update


	2. New Nakama?

**_I can't believe I actually made a decent one piece storyT^T it's a miracle_**!

**_But yeah i was gonna wait until they finish the currnt arc they are on since i figure they'll probably show Law's backstory,but it's taking FOREVER!_**

**_so now i will making up some stuff probably just for the sake of the story and knowing my luck it'll wind up being so far from what really happened that i'll throw a hissy fit...So yeah,enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to click the review button if ya get a chance! _**

chapter two:new nakama?

Luffy sat on his usual spot atop sunnys masthead looking out onto the sea with wondering eyes hearing Zoro snoring from afar,and sanjis swooning over nami and robin,as well usopp telling another tall tale while he and franky worked on one of their projects

However his thoughts kept drifting back to the newly recruited doctor of his,Law had woken up shortly after setting out and was none too happy about being,as he called it 'abducted' and such,but to someone like luffy,such a thing never happened he merely asked law to join and when he didn't receive the answer he had wanted,Luffy took it upon himself to say yes for him,that was all...

"hmmm..."

"something wrong,captain?"

Luffy turned seeng the raven haired archeologists of his crew approaching him with a book tucked under her arm and a calm smile on her face,Luffy figured she was probably taking a break from reading so much and simply shrugged in response

"is it perhaps about Law?"

Robin instantly noticed the young captains ears perk up a bit at the mention of his name and her smile grew a small bit as she rested her elbows against the rail of the ship"i actually saw him down in the library if your interested,he seems to be rather'agitated'maybe you should go speak with him?'

Luffy looked skeptical for a moment before nodding and racing off in the direction of the library and sure enough as soon as boy flung the doors open a heafty leather bound book collided with his face with as much force as one of namis punches sending him to the ground...

"onna baka!"a familiar voice snarled aggresively at him,Luffy instantly recovered staring at the stormy gray eyed doctor who was leaning with his back against one of the bug cushiony chairs with his arms crossed"how did you know it was me?"Luffy asked in a serious tone as he slowly walked over to take the seat facing across from Law,who now rolled his eyes

"i have haki too,rememeber?Besides,no one else has your rambunctious footsteps..."he muttered seeing luffys eyebrows furrow a bit in thought"rambunctious?"luffy repeated making law shake his head while a heavy sigh passed his lips,his lips...looked really soft luffy thought before the sound of Laws agitated voice reached his ears

"when can i leave?"Law asked in all seriousness causing luffy to break his stare from the others lips and to stare up into his eyes,luffy didn't respond making law easily lose his patience sine he didn't like being ignored...Luffy felt his heartbeat slowly increase seeing the intensity in those piercing orbs

"strawhat,i said when can i-

"you know law,you have really pretty eyes"luffy stated randomly without meaning to effectively cutting the doctor off as well as making him blink in slight shock before attempting to hide a sudden deep crimson of embarassment at the others choice of words"w-what did you say!?"He stammered caught off guard by Luffys compliment

"i said you have nice eyes,and i bet your lips are really soft too..."luffy muttered the last part immediatly realizing his error in words and blushed a bit as well,but law heard and his eyes grew slightly wider as he shifted rather uncomfortably in the chair he sat in feeling himself suddenly at a loss for words as well as the previous aggresion he had felt mere moments ago...

"i-i'm sorry!i didn't mean to-

Luffy began but was cut off when Law simply rose from his seat beginning to make his way towards the door not saying a word to the now frazzled strawhat wearing teen as he passed by,Luffy felt his heart sink a bit as he watched the doors close behind the pirate doctor before hitting his head back aganst the chair giving a small growl of frustration"i'm so stupid..."

Law paused in his steps for a moment looking back at the doors of the library and suddenly found himself debating whether or not to go back in...He was about to turn and continue walking when a familiar voice went through his ears"He really does like you,you know..."

Law froze briefly before turning with his usual mask of indifference as he stared at the green haired swordsman who sat cross legged on the floor a few feet away chugging the last of a sake bottle in his hand,Law frowned slightly wondering why he was eavesdropping on him in the first place

But before he could ask Zoro beat him to the punch"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out,when we saw you at punk hazard...i could tell from the way he suddenly lit up,and i'm sure you could too"Law said nothing remaining silent as his gaze slowly fell to the floor for a moment before a small laugh escaped his lips while looking back up

"obvious,huh?you mean the same way that you and that cook have something?"Now it was Zoros turn to freeze as an irk mark became visible on his forehead as he gave a mock glare at Law who now smiled smugly"sh-shut up!"the swordsman huffed rising to his feet and beginning to stalk off when Law spoke up once more"the kitchen is the other way... "

Zoro cursed under his breath immediatly whipping around to stomp off in the other direction now,past an amused Law muttering how he needed more sake and such,but of course they both knew better

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no reviews=no update


	3. Crushes& Beatings

**_chapter three finally finished!although i'm not sure how it's gonna do,not gonna lie i'm having a little trouble getting into a good writing mood so.i'm hoping it will pass soon,if not it may just be a while until i can update,so sorry_**

**_I was actually shocked that the first chapter got such good feedback,i started crying almost since i had actually managed to write a decent one piece story,so without further ado enjoy!_**

chapter three:Crushes & Beatings

Monkey D. Luffy was not a thinker,that much went without saying yes...when he felt the need to do something,he did it plain and simple,no questions asked and no regrets,so then why was he suddenly beginning to regret his most recent action involving a certain prate doctor...

The young strawhat wearing pirate thought back to the events of punk hazard recalling the bloody beating the other had taken from that weird admiral guy that had shown up,though Luffy couldn't seem to recall his name,the boy gave a small little depressed sigh while sitting up in his bed while hoping that he had not ruined hwatever chance he may have had ith Law when he heard a light knock at the door

"Who is it?"Luffy replied dully not in the mood to talk,or get yelled at in case it was Nami or something

"I's me baka..."Luffy shot up recognizing the voice as none other than Law,he swallowed the sudden nervous lump that arose in his throat wondering if maybe the guy had come to yell at him some more,or maybe even throw another book at him,Luffy felt a small shudder run through him at the thought before swallowing hard as he reached out to open the door

Law stood outside wearing a different ensemble than earlier,Luffy figured someone probably just loaned him something from the looks of it,it may have been zoro luffy thought noticing the plain black colored T-shirt with a slight V-neck opening and the matching black pair of jeans he wore accompanied by the signature hat,all in all he looked...good,causing Luffy to hide a small shade of crimson on his cheeks as he averted his brown eyes hoping he would not say anything stupid like the last time deciding o let Law be the firt to speak

"I wanted to ask you...about what you said earlier"Law began and Luffy had to hold himself back from rushing to defend himself once more figuring what was done was done...much to his dismay

"Is that...the reason you asked me to join you?"

"what do you mean?"Luffy asked snapping his head up noticing the unusually flustered expression of the dark doctor,Luffy turned away never before having been in such an awkward situation until he felt a hand on his shoulder"Luffy..."

Luffy stiffened at the sound of his name leaving Laws lips instead of the usual nickname thing they had going,Laws voice grew slightly softer as Luffy turned to face him once more"Luffy,just tell me the truth,i won't...i won't be mad or anything"Law stated,Luffy thought for a moment contemplating the words recalling an old saying that shanks would always tell him when he was younger

_a younger luffy sat at one of th stools in the local tavern crowded by shanks and his crew as they all laughed and sang(though it was often off key and out of tune)and what not,slowly passing the time before Luffy turned to the older and,thouhg it may not seem like it at times,wiser man deciding to ask a question that had long since been plaguing at his mind_

_"shanks,how do you know if you like someone?"_

_"the cheering and drinking paused momentarily at the sudden question as shanks turned to look at Luffy with curious eyes"whadya mean Lu?Your not talkin about me,are ya?"_

_"no!I mean,ya know,like...when you really LIKE someone..."Luffy mumbled a bit embarassed suddenly as shanks and the others began to smile mischeivously_

_"oooh,i gotcha...well,that's easy just remember_ _the five most important words...the red haired man replied taking another long gulp of sake as Luffy blined up at him curioously waiting for him to continue_

_"what five words?"Luffy asked causing shanks to turn to him with a smile_

Luffy remained silent as he suddenly wrapped an arm around the dark doctors wwaist pulling him closer without warning"Lu-

He begn but was cut off by the sudden feel of soft,warm lips pressed against his own

_"Actions speak louder than words"_

Laws stormy gray eyes widened in shock for a moment attempting to now free himself from the rubber boys iron like grip on him before feeling the said boys tongue glide against his lips hungry for access and nearly causing Laws knees to give out from underneath him as a small involuntary moan escaped him

The action granted Luffy the opening he needed suddenly shoving his tongue into the others mouth beginning to explore every inch of the canvas unaware that he had managed to back Law into the wall in the hall,his lust beginning to take over his actions as his hands dipped lower lifting the others legs against his waist before feeling a pair of warm hands press against his chest,pulling away to catch his breath and meeting the still dazed look of Law who stared at him in disbelief

"L-luffy..."Law whispered unsure of what to say right now

Luffy responded by leaning his forehead against the others,his hot breath fanning against Laws lips as he held him up against the wall not wanting to let go"I want..."Luffy began closing his eyes

"I want you,and i'm sorry if...i made you angry earlier,i just-

He was silencedhowever by the pirate docotr leaning his hea dup slightly just enough so that their lips met in a soft,gentle kiss before he pulled away to speak"Luffy,just shut up for five minutes..."Law breathed burying his face into the others shoulder

* * *

Unaware to the two potential lovers was a pair of peeping cerulean eyes and a small giggle as the eyes disappeared revealing a smiling Robin as she turned towards the green haired swordsman with a grin

"so,did he tell him?"Zoro asked with his arms crossed against his chest,Robin merely nodded"i think we had better give the two some space for a while,don't you think?

Zoro gave a smug smirk turning away with a nod and making his way to his own room for the night

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no reviews=no update


	4. Butterflies

**_Truthfully i was just about to re-write chapters two and three...but then i actually got reviews saying they were good,thank you!T^T i was afraid i had messed up the storyline so i decided to start work on a chapter four,yay!_**

**_By the way i will say this right now,this chapter kinda like the last one has some hints of lemon or smut,whatever you wanna call it,so yeah...just go with it,also i should probably point out just to avoid confusion,Law is the Uke i think it's called,in the relationship meaning he is the girl...  
_**

**_Also i want to do another one piece fanfiction,but am not sure what pairing to use,if you have any suggestions,please let me know,until then enjoy the story! _**

chapter four:butterflies

The next mornign nearly all the strawhats seemed to be in a...particularly good mood,or at least most of them were,most notably a certain strawhat wearing captain who for once didn't barge into the kitchen for breakfast as usual

No,instead he merely walked in and took a seat in silence besides Usopp and across from Nami as the two said people stared at him in utter disbelief along with the too young to understand reindeer,Robin had already told Franky about Luffys 'visitor' last night as Zoro mentioned it to the still cooking Sanji while the four of them hid knowing smiles

"Good morning everyone!"Luffy beamed as Sanji set down a monster sized stack of waffles before walking away with a sly grin on his face hearing Luffy begin to dig in when Luffy paused for a moment looking as though he had just remembered something important as he turned to the blonde haired cook of his ship"oh yeah,sanji..."

"hm?"

"Law said he's too tired to come to breakfast,so can you make an extra dish and i'll take it to him along with mine?"

"EHH!?"Nami and Usopp shouted in unison shocked to hear Luffy,the always eat first and ask later,dense and naive captain,not only offering to share his food with someone else,WILLINGLY for that matter,but even offering to take someone else their food...without asking to eat some of it first!?

"L-luffy...are you ok!?"Nami asked recovering from her shock first,her captain turned to her with confusion in his innocent,brown eyes before nodding"of course i am Nami,why?"

Nami merely shook her head deciding it was better to simply not ask this time around as sanji handed the food to Luffy who immediatly bolted up and out the door with it leaving behind a giggling robing,dumbfounded nami and usopp,and smug looking zoro and sanji...

Inside the captains quarters Law was laying with his legs crossed and his back resting against the wall while holding a book in hand as he flipped a page before hearing a loud crashing noise coming from just outside the door,he looked up already knowing who it was...

With a sigh he gently swung the door open leaning against the frame with his arms crossed and a look of indifference on his face"If i recall..."He began staring at the now food covered captain of the ship who was busy licking syrup off of his arm and smiling about it

"i said i wasn't hungry"Law finished gettign a small smirk on his face as Luffy merely gave the signature laugh before standing on his feet"aw,come on Law-kun...you gotta eat,it's so good!"the younger boy replied starting to get closer,Laws eyes narrowed dangerously as he began taking cautious steps backwards from the syrup covered boy

"Don't you dare..."Law began in a low tone causing Luffy to smile mischeivously as he stepped even closer,Law took another step back only to feel his back hit against the wall...he was now trapped as Luffys hands slammed down against the wall on either side of him preventing escape

"hehe,looks like i win this round..."Luffy said leaning closer so that his syrup covered lips were pressed against Laws drawing them into a deep,passionate kiss while his hands glided down against the others arms pulling away breifly for a quick breath

It wasn't until Luffy slowly began unbuckling the others belt that he suddenly two hands grab his own pulling them away as Law gave a light shove,pushing him away with a pout on his face

"Don't even think about it,you horny little bastard..."Law said redoing his belt as he walked over throwing his shirt on from when he took it off last night,Luffys pout only increased as the other began walking towards the door"aw,but Law-kun...!"

Law sighed turning with a hand on his waist"tell you what,i'll make you a deal,how's that sound?"

Luffy perked up at this before law grabbed him by the collar pulling him close so that the pirate doctors hot breath fanned his lips in a seductive mannernearly driving Luffy over the egde,since as everyone already knew...Luffy was not a patient man,Luffy felt his voice leave him as he opened his mouth to speak only to close it again...

"Why don't we play a game?If you can make me say the words'i surrender' by the time we depart from the next island,then i'll let you take me"He finished releasing his hold on the other boys collar allowing him to drop to the floor with a THUD!

Law gave a small smirk opening the door as he grabbed Luffys hat from atop his head"by the way,until the bets over...i'm borrowing this"He finished walking out the door and letting it slam shut behind him leaving a still dazed luffy on the floor

'Whoa...'

Luffy felt a familiar feeling of nerves bundle up inside him,it was still kinda strange how Law was the one person who could actually make him feel somewhat nervous,a sudden fierce smirk appeared on the boys face as he shot up ready to take action 'Yosh!Just you wait Law-kun...you'll be mine by the end of the day!'

Luffy swore in his mind fully prepared to win the little game Law had set down in order to fully win over the pirate doctor...

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no reviews=no update


	5. The bet

**_Chapter five__,hooray!I'm starting to wonder if i'm making the chapters long enough so from now i'm gonna try and make them longer,Hopefully i can do it without any overkill or something_**

**_Other than that i just wanna say thanks for all the reviews,and actually liking this crappy story of mineT^T you guys are awesome,enjoy!_**

chapter five:The bet

Law lay sprawled out on the deck of the ship with his hands tucked behind his head and legs crossed over one another in relaxation as a gently,cool breeze blew against his partially covered face,since he was still wearing the strawhat over it when a he picked up a familiar presence on his haki enhanced senses causing a light smirk to play at his lips

"Don't even think about it..."Law said halting the tip-toeing Luffy attempting to sneak up on him,and causing the younger boy to give a small pout of defeat as he began to slump away before the sound of a certain orange haired navigator rang through the deck"Island!everyone,Island!"

Luffys head shot up as Law lifted the hat seated atop his head peeking out with one eye up towards the navigator who was looking up ahead at what he assumed to be the said island she was speaking of,he sighed beginning to stand when he felt rubbery arms wrap around his waist pulling him back a bit"Law-kun,don't forget our bet..."Luffy whispered into the pirate doctors ear with a playful smirk"you know you could just give up now..."Luffy began only to be silenced by a now smirking Law as he turned around while still in the rubber boys grasp"Luffy..."he began in a soft,alluring voice

"y-yes,Law-kun?"

/BAM!/

"Don't you ever do that again!"Law scolded to the now wounded and whimpering Luffy who was currently nursing a newly formed lump on his head as Law turned to walk away as Luffy made a mental note not to push it with Law since he tended to be scarier than Nami at times...

"Alright everyone,heres how this is gonna go...Sanjis going to gather new supplies while Robin and chopper stay and guard the ship,Zoro,usopp,franky you three go look over there for any fruits that look like this...

The orange haired girl said holding up what appeared to be a pineapple shaped fruit with yellow swirl covered desisgns and green leaves sprouting form atop"And Luffy and Law,you two can go get some water"Law nodded beginning to walk off while knocking aside a lunging Luffy in the process causing the others to sweatdrop for a moment

"Um,what was that?"Nami asked with her hands on her hips and a look of annoyance,Law merely brushed it off stating it was nothing as he continued walking with a now slightly less enthusiastic Luffy

Law walked as he pushed aside stray vines and branches blocking his path in search of some source of water,maybe a lake or a stream,perhaps even a lake?The pirate doctor thought looking around when a piercing yell rang through his ears"YOUR MINE!"Luffy shouted lunging at him once more,Law effortlessly collided the egde of his long blade with the rubber boys face sending him flying in the opposite direction

"Onna baka..."Law muttered stalking off farther away from the strawhatted captain whom was occupied trying to make his vision stop spinning momentarily,Luffy shot back up onto his feet giving a loud battle cry before his brown orbs scanned for the dark doctor"just you wait,by the end of the day...your gonna be mine!"he announced before breaking off into a sprint in search of Law once more

"Hey,do you think it was ok to leave the two of them alone?"Franky suddenly asked the green haired swordsman who was currently preparing for his late evening nap when he turned slightly looking at the cyborg with his one good eye in confusion"hm?what do you mean?"

"Didn't you see strawhats eyes,bro?"

Zoro blinked not catching onto the others words causing Franky to sigh as he cupped a huge mechanical hand around his mouth now whispering so that Usopp couldn't hear from he was currently out cold already from his'can't-step-foot-on-this-potentially-dangerous-island'disease

"The guys hormones are out of control,i mean the kid can't seem to control his lust!"Franky silently hissed and was surprised when the swordsman resonded with a quiet laughter before tilting his head back to nap"don't worry about it,he would never hurt Law...besides,the guy CAN take care of himself ya know?"Zoro stated before a second later he was snoring softly leaving Franky as the only one to gather the fruit

"un-freakin-believable!"Law snapped looking around the now darkened forest,he knew something was up when Luffy had gone what felt like a whole hour without trying to lunge at him once again,and sure enough when the pirate doctor looked around there was no sign of the rubber boy in sight causing the dreaded surgeon of death to sigh as he began the infuriating task of looking for the idiot

"I swear him and that first mate of his have the worst sense of direction..."He muttered darkly

"LUFFY!come out now and i won't kick your rubbery ass!"Law snapped feeling exhaustion work it's way into his system after spending all day walking in the stupid forest AND fighting off the horny,rubber bastard...needless to say,he was not in the best of moods

"Lu-

Law tried calling out for him again but was cut off when he felt a sudden stinging pain pierce his neck,he bit back a curse as he touched the stinging area pulling out what looked like...

"a...needle?"he mumbled before feeling his vision suddenly begin to blur as his legs weakened beneath him"shit..."was the las word he said before falling backwards onto the ground unconscious

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no reviews=no update


	6. Bittersweet Reunion

**_Chapter six!I'm on a roll,hooryay!By the way just a reminder the story is rated M,for those who were wondering about the slight hints of lemons and smut in the latest chapters,so yeah...  
_**

**_so without further ado...Enjoy!_**

**_*warning:Since i don't know Laws backstory yet(thank you dumb manga reading sights for being so freaking fast!)i will be making it up just for the sake of the story...just so ya know*  
_**

chapter six:Bittersweet Reunion

A stifled groan escaped Laws lips as he felt his eyelids slowly flip open,albeit weakly,his vision instantly blurred in and out as he attempted to look at his surroundings seeing bits and pieces of greenery and what looked to be a fire perhaps?

He attempts to speak but found he could not,a piece of cloth was shoved and tied around his mouth that smelled of some strange unusual substance,he inwardly cursed realizing it was coated in some sort of drug making leaving him in a weakened state,his hands and legs were tied with ropes that felt like they were searing against his flesh as he attempted to move...

" ...finally awake?"a rough voice spoke towering above him as his gray orbs glanced upward seeing the shadow of a man,he looked...familiar,but from where Law could not figure out as he felt himself slip into unconsciousness again,much to his dismay as a single word filled his mind

'_Luffy..._'

* * *

"ARGH!STUPID FOREST!"

The strawhatted boy wailed as he continued rampaging through the heavy brush of leaves,vines and branches in his way seeing that the sun was falling meaning he only had a few more hours in his bet left with Law...and he had managed to lose sight of the said doctor in less than a minute

"Dammit!..."Luffy grumbled looking around frantically as he broke off into another run through the thick terrain of the forest'theres no way i'm losing this bet!'

* * *

When Law reopened his eyes he no longer saw the green scenery of the forest,instead it was replaced with blackness...Law blinked feeling too tired to move as he felt a cold pair of hands grab him by the upper arm hoisting him to his feet ignoring his vain attempts to stay put,he heard a loud 'KLANG!' from behind him as he was thrown forward as the blindfold was ripped from over his eyes

"Did you enjoy the trip?"a sarcastic voice asked placing a hand underneath the weakened Laws chin and lifting his head so that his gray orbs could widen in both shock...and slight fear seeing the familiar face of the blonde haired man before him

'Onee-san...'

"I've been looking all over for you...my dear little brother"The man mocked caressing Laws cheek with his thumb making him shudder with revulsion as he tried to turn away,slowly he felt the rag on his mouth come undone falling to the floor as the blonde picked him up by his collar dragging him up onto his feet,he was still too weak to stand on his own however and soon fell forward as the elder man caught him in his grasp pulling him closer than he would have liked

"W-why...are you here?"Law breathed managing to push himself away and hitting his back against a nearby wall,his brother only smiled taking a step forward before speaking"heh,what else Law-san...i'm here to take you back..."Law grit his teeth in annoyance'this is not good,Luffy...where the hell are you?'

* * *

"LAW,WHERE ARE YOU!?"

A growl of frustration passed the young strawhats lips as he figured the rest of the crew were probably getting ready to head back now,meaning he probably had about an hour or two left before his time limit was up...and he was still pretty much lost

"La-aaaaw!I'm getting tired!"Luffy whined hoping to draw out the pirate doctor from wherever he was,thinking perhaps he was secretly hiding from the younger boy not wanting to be found,however there was no response other than the chirping of birds in the distance

"hmph...fine,don't answer...i'm still gonna win this bet..."Luffy muttered trudging off once more into the trees with a stick in hand when a vicious growl rung in his ears causing him to whip his head around seeing a HUGE lion like animal staring back at him causing his expression to change to one of delight

"FOOD!"

* * *

"They're late!"

The orange haired naviagtor stomped a foot in frustration crossing her arms against her chest unaware of the cyborg leaning towards the swordsman speaking in a hushed tone"hey,do you think Luffy..."he trailed off seeing the sudden smirk on the swordsmans lips as he tucked his arms into his sleeves"That baka,it certainly wouldn't surprise me-

"ZORO!"Nami snapped causing the said man to immediatly form a scowl at the elder woman's tone feeling his hands suddenly on edge as she jabbed a finger in his face"Take Sanji and go look for them!"she commanded

"Oi,why do i-

"MELLORINE~Your wish is my command,Nami-swan~!"

"Shut it,you damn two bit cook!"Zoro retorted as the two began another one of their mock fights before feeling the deadly end of nami's fist collide with their skulls knocking them to the ground with a newly formed lump on their heads

* * *

Law glared with a deep hatred at the blonde haired man as he felt the bindings around his wrists fall to the ground beginning to rub his now reddened wrists holding back the slight wince of pain he felt as he did so

"I hope you weren't hurt too bad,Law-kun-

"Don't call me that..."Law cut off in an icy and low tone never moving his eyes from the others dark tinted glasses"you don't care at all about me..."Law snapped narrowing his eyes slightly at the other

"...Donflamingo"

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no reviews=no update


	7. Ultimatum

**_I keep having to re-write this,it's so frustrating!And all because my original one got deletedT^T_**

**_Stupid computer,*sigh* oh well at least i managed to finish,hopefully it's as good as the first one i made and if not i may just decide to re-write it again sorry,just let me know enjoy!_**

chapter seven:Ultimatum

"Heh..."

Law remained still hearing the other man respond with a laugh of amusement,his piercing gray orbs remaining narrowed able to detect the slightest hint of annoyance the blonde hid underneath his cheshire grin"...as strong willed and defiant as ever i see Law-san,i always did like that about you"

"hmph..."was the dark doctors only response as he felt his legs suddenly bickle beneath him inwardly cursing realizingthe effects of the drug were still in his system...he began to fall forward slightly when a familiar hand grabbed hold of his forearm keeping him up while hot breath fanned against his ear

"You should be more careful,wouldn't want you geting anymore hurt than you already probably have been..."Law felt his fists clench glancing at his _former_ captain out of the corner of his eye fighting the unpleasant remark that was sure to follow should he respond,the warlord gave a sickening grin before releasing the others arm watching him shift taking a barely noticeable step backwards

His gray orbs slowly fell to the floor as the blonde suddenly jerked him closer using his free hand to grab hold of th pirate doctors chin forcefull turning his attention towards him once more,Law felt a small gasp of pain escape his lips at the sudden movement before fixing the elder man with a frosty glare"hmm,i like that look in your eyes"

"tch,go to hell..."Law hissed in a low voice before mustering the strength to pry himself free from the deranged mans hold on him turning to face the other direction with his arms crossed and a slight frown hanging on his lips"...if we're one here,i'm leaving"

"not so fast Law-kun...i have something that may interest you to know..."

* * *

"Ahhhh!Save me!"

Luffy shrieked making a mad dash through the thick forest narrowly dodging trees,branches,twigs,and massive amounts of brush not daing to look behind at the wild beast currently chasing him which gave an animalistic growl as it lunged at him attempting to take a bite out of him

"Luffy!There you are!"

The strawhatted boy looked up ahead seeing the familair forms of his first mate and blonde haired cook racing towards him"Guys!You came to save me!"He called out causing them to exchange curious glances before noticing the massive monster running right behind their captain

"AAAAHHHHH!NO WAY!"They both yelled inunison turning around and racing off in the opposite direction

"Hey wait,I'm over here!"Luffy called out confused as to why they had suddenly turned around and started running in the opposite direction of him

* * *

"Y-you can't be serious...there's no way i would-

"Ah-ah-ah..."the warlord began effectively cutting off the pirate doctor with a wave of his hand as the color drained from the others face and a feeling of despair blossomed in his gut

"It's your decision Law-kun..."

Law froze feeling the blood in his veins run cold as images of an entire island set ablaze came flashing into his mind,charred corpses and crimson blood flowing freely from the many bodies that littered the ground while frozen in mid-scream,his fists clenhed at his sides as he lowered his head in defeat glowering at the man"you sick bastard..."

The blonde merely continuedgrinning maniacally as he turned away"Always with the flattery,though it will do little to save your friends...if you really care about them,you and i both know what must be done..."the warlord chided tossing an object at the pirat doctor whom caught it one handed looking it over'a...tone dial?'

"Strawhat will come for you,unless of course you can convince him otherwise..."

Law said nothing staring at the golden surface of the dial with shadowed eyes before taking a deep breath as he brought it to his lips before beginning to speak...

* * *

Nami stood with the others near the side of the ship awaiting the arrival of a certain trio of idiots whom she had now left unsupervised"oi,Nami..."the fearful sniper began not wanting to tick off the orange haired woman any more than she already was

"Don't you think we'd be safer aboard the ship whi-

"NO!"the woman screamed with her eyes aflame and sharpened teeth causing the sniper and little reindeer to jump into each others arms for safety"No one gets to board the ship until those three idiots come back,understood?"All the men nodded their heads furiously as Robin merely gave an amused smile before glancing up at the ship for a moment

"something wrong,Robin?"the cyborg asked noticing the curious stare the woman gave"No,it must have been my imagination..."the dark haired woman responded suddenly feeling a deep uneasiness well up inside her

* * *

"I made it..."Law breathed a sigh of relief landing safely on the deck of the ship thanks to his room ability hearing the annoyed yell of a certain short tempered navigator down below unable to resist the small smirk that appeared on his face'heh...looks like Luffy lost the bet...'

He shook his head briefly realizing now wasn't the time for sentiments,his piercing gaze looked down at the hand that now held the beloved strawhat he had'borrowed' from the captain prior to their little game...then slowly he turned to the other that held the glistening shell in it before making his way towards the captains quarters

* * *

"We're gonna die!"Luffy yelped now running side by side with his two nakama as they crashed through the forest at inhuman speed actually managing to attract the attention of even more animals while doing so

"hey,you know what this reminds me of..."Luffy suddenly chided as he continued to run while the other two looked at him with looks of both annoyance and curiousity"remember the island that shiki guy stuck us on shishishi"Their faces dropped instantly flaring into ones of aggresion and fury

"WHY ARE YOU REMEMBERING THAT NOW!?"

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no reviews=no update


	8. Heartbreak

**_*huff,huff* chpter eight...finally finished,you have no idea how long it tookT^T Although part of the reason is probably since i just bought two new games that i have been playing nonstop heehee!x3so anyway i hope you like it!Enjoy!_**

chapter:Heartbreak

"Ahhh,arigatou sanji,zoro for the help!"

A now relieved Luffy said looking at the now beaten wild beast that had been chasing them mere moments ago then to his two out of breath nakama who responded with a firmly placed foot and fist in the face sending him flying...

"YOU IDIOT!"

"In any case..."the blonde haired cook began pulling against his tie a bit as he looked around"...we should probably head back to the others,Nami and the others are waiting"

Luffy shot back up on his feet hearing this"what about Law?"he asked with a hint of urgency in his tone hearing a snicker come from the other two males who exchanged knowing glances before the green haired swordsman spoke up"knowing him he's probably already back to the ship,after all...wasn't that your bet?"

Luffys face suddenly fell realizing he had now lost the bet the two of them had,much to his dismay...

"Heh heh...so,i take it you delivered the message...Law-kun"

The sinisterly smiling warlord asked as a familiar figure stepped through the door leaning his back against the now shut door as he stared at the ground with lifeless eyes,he remained silent for a moment before raising his head to stare at the other

"Hai..."he said beginning to walk away"If we're done here,i'll be going to my room"he responded in a now emotionless voice

"Finally!"Nami said after cratering the three idiots with the usual whack to the head before spinning on her heel and heading towardsthe ship"now let's get the hell out of here!"

"hold on a minute..."Luffy said drawing the others attention while he looked around curiously"...where's Law?"Now the others looked around with curious expressions matching his own

"Wasn't he with you"Nami asked beginnning to tap her foot in annoyance

"We got seperated"Luffy responded flatly before receiving another hard fist to the head courtesy of Nami"Now way!We're going to wait on the ship understand?"the others gave fearful nods except for luffy who went forward to protest but,was silence by a menacing glare from the naviagtor who held a threatening fist up causing him to back away a bit...

Up on the ship it was decided that Zoro would keep watch for Law while the others went to get some sleep for the night,Luffy however volunteered to take zoros place when Nami said he was more likely to just run off in search of the pirate doctor so it was out of the question

Luffy shut the door to his room with a heavy sigh as he run his fingers through his exposed messy raven colored locks"i just hope he's ok..."Luffy mumbled before something cauht his eye on the dresser beside his bed,it looked sparkly...

"is that...a tone dial?"he said walking over and picking up the glittering shell and seeing another familiar object by it"my hat too..."he whispered looking aroun briefly,did this mean Law was back?

He shrugged before clicking on the apex in curiousity hearing a voice begin to play...

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?"

The rest of the crew were startled from their beds except for Zoro who was simply startled nearly unsheathing his swords when he heard a loud crash coming from his captains quarters dashing towards it without hesitation soon joined by the others

"w-w-what was that!?"a fearful sniper asked feeling his legs tremble i fear,or as he would call it often'anticipation'

"oi,Luffy!Are you al-

The door swung open as an enraged Luffy suddenly collided with an unsuspecting Zoro

"Luffy,what are you-

"HE'S GONE!"Luffy snarled standing once more which was when the others noticed the massive amounts of tears leaking from the youths eyes causing their own eyes to widen,since when did Luffy cry so bad?they all thought in unison

"Luffy,what's wrong?"Robin asked calmly moving to rest a hand on her captains tense shoulder"Did something happen perhaps regarding Law?"she asked wondering what else could cause such distress in the boy,he lifted the tone dial he had listened to showing it to the rest of the crew who gave a collective gasp

"A tone dial?"Nami asked taking it in her hand and looking back to Luffy"But who-

"It's from Law..."He whispered in a barely audible voice shoving past the others as he stalked off towards the deck not wanting to liten to it a second time hearing Nami press the apex:

_please forgive me for having to leave so suddenly without giving you a proper farwell_

_I've decided to go back to Donflamingos crew_

"He what!?"Nami asked feeling her hand start to tremble

_Please understand that i'm not doing this by anyone elses influence,this is my choice and no one elses_

_Though our time together was short,i am grateful for the time we spent together_

_I know you won't come after me...because you would only be forfeiting your lives,Donflamingo is a powerful warlord whom has connections with the most lethal groups of pirates and underworld dealers meaning you all would just become needless sacrifices in the unneccesary bloodshed_

_which is why i'm telling you this..._

Nami and the others continued listening shocked by the last line of the message as Luffy felt his insides tighten in pain,he had lost Law...but why?He thought Law and him were...

_:Flashback:_

_"Oi,Luffy!"  
_

_Luffy turned around at the familiar voice of the dark doctor just in time to see a glittering object sailing through the sky before catching it in his palm staring at it with curious eyes  
_

_"hmm,what is it?"Luffy asked looking back to the gray eyed man before him who merely gave a smirk  
_

_"It's a thalassa shell charm..."  
_

_"a what?what's that?"Luffy asked not understanding such a big word  
_

_"It' supposed to be a type of good luck charm to keep travelers at sea safe...based off of what i know about you,i thought you could use one,if you don't want it give it back..."  
_

_"no,i'll keep it"Luffy responded tucking it into his pocket  
_

Luffys hand instinctively went to his pocket where he had forgotten about the charm given to him by the usually unattached Law,he slowly pulled it out seeing its beautiful shine glisten in the pale moonlight

'Law,what happened to you?'

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no reviews=no update


	9. Deception&Determination

**_Chapter nine,i think after this i may just do like a friendship fanfic with these two cuz i like the pairing so much and i think in some ways their relationship could be funny,kinda like ace and luffy except instead of always beating him up and stuff Law would probably just outsmart him and call him stupidx3_**

*Warning:potential attempted rape,though nothing graphic*

**_So yeah...although i'm not entirely sure how many hapters i wanna put into this one sicne i'm trying not to do overkill while also saving some ideas for different fanfics,Enjoy!_**

chapter nine:Deception&Determination

He hated himself...he wanted to just lay down,fall asleep and never wake up,in a nutshellhe wanted to ,the infamous Surgeon od Death,who was known for his cruelty towards others and making them scream in despair before begging for death,was now as dead inside as one of his'patients'with a sickening feeling in his gut...

But would he show it?Not a chance...Especially not in front of _him_,the bastard that seemed responsible for a great deal of his suffering'typical first he tries to have me killed...then he wants to drag me back'Law thought bitterly flipping throughyet another book that was left in his room,the place was chocked full of them,some thicker and heavier than others...It was his prison,or at least it had been when he was younger...

The dark doctor sat with his back against the wall while sitting on his bed turning yet another page not really paying attention to the ords all that much when something red caught his eyes making him pause for a moment noticing the page had...blood on it?

'when did-

He thought before vivid flahsbacks ran through his mind of a younger version of him being slammed against a table by a younger Donflamingo

_If you have time to waste on such trivial things as helping a worthless animal,then i don't see why you can't do your job Law-kun...Or do you want more people to die because of your selfishness?_

He was helping an injured bird that he had found on his windowsill,it's wings were clipped so that it couldn't fly...a sudden shadow fell over Laws eyes as he silently shut the book he was reading placing it off to the side as he gently swung his legs over standing and walking towards the large window of his room which was barred with thick seastone bars

He lightly placed his fingers against the cold,smooth stone noticing the small parts from when he was younger and tried chipping away at the stone in a futile attempt for freedom before retracting them"it's like touching ice..."he whispered lightly at how cold the stone felt against his touch

"what did you expect,the purpose of it is to weaken devil fruit users remember?"

Law said nothing turning his head so that he could glare at the blonde man who now stood in his room leaning against the wll with his arms crossed and that cheshire grin spread across his face

"Get out"Law said flatly causing laughter to arise in the other mans throat as he instead began coming closer"And if i refuse?"The warlord challenged noticing the sudden wavering of the dark doctors expression when he stood a mere few feet away

"Just..."Law began realizing he needed to choose his words carefully around this man or else he would definitely regret it"...Leave me alone"he pleaded weakly with his gaze suddenly finding an interest in the floor

The warlord gave a slight frown as he stared at the usually defiant doctor with curiousity in his eyes before another grin came onto his face"aw,are you still upet about having to leave that baka of a captain and his mediocre cre-

He was sudenly cut off however when he felt Laws fist connect against his fist,it didn't knock him down but...it certainly got a message across,the sly warlords grin seemed to widen as he reached out grabbing hold of the others arm and twisting it behind his back before pushing him up against them up against the wall while leaning down against his ear

"so,struck a nerve have i?"He coaxed feeling Law struggled between him and the wall,he tightened his grip on the surgeons arm hearing him give the smallest yelp of pain squeezing his eyes shut as he spoke through gritted teeth"Don't you dare*huff,huff*insult Luffy!Or his crew!"

Donflamingo registered the words from the dark doctor,a dark laugh passed his lips as the pieces fell into place in his mind"i see...he loves you,doesn't he?"He felt Law tense beneath him at the question"and you love him,don't you?"

"W-what?no i-

The warlord tightened his grip on the doctors arms cutting him off as he gave a small whimper of pain,Law felt the warlords free hand press against his waist slowly sliding to the front beginning to fiddle with the belt buckle,Law wanted to pull away,to do something to get away from this man but couldn't find the strength until he heard the jungling of his belt coming undone"NO!"He screamed without thinking pulling away from the other without warning

Law looked at the still grinning man with a mixture of fear and shock in his eyes

"Why so frazzled Law-kun?Maybe you nee some rest..."the blonde said taking a step closer which was when Law took a step backwards accidently knocking his foot against something and falling back onto the ground with a THUD!

The warlord took the opportunity to grab hold of the male by his wrists pulling him forward so that he crashed against his chest,Law instantly tried to shove himself free but instead was plled even closer by the other wrapping his arms around the surgeon of deaths waist as he pushed Laws head down against his shoulder"Let me go...!please...please...let me go...!"Law pleaded inhaling the others scent unwillingly feeling hot breath fan against his ear

"But Law don't you remember?...you're _mine_ now"

Luffys brown eyes flew open as he shot upright in his bed still clutching the charm from the previous night he had remembered was in his pocket,now the only possible clue as to where Law might be...or at least that's what chopper and Robin had said the night before

(Last night)

"What do we do? I mean we can't just leave him,right?"Usopp began looking at the others,Nami still held a look of disbelief while others like Robin and Zoro were deep in thought

"He did say that this was entirely his choice though..."Franky began taking the practical approach

"oi,anyone can be forced into saying or doing something unwilling if under the right circumstances!Remember when that Shiki guy came and took Nami away!?"The others looked at him with confirmation in their eyes,no one could forget that guy so easily,he put them through hell all so he could get Nami to be his Navigator,even going so far as to threaten their lives and those of her homeland to do so...

"But...Who would do something like that to Law?I mean..."Nmi began still looking down at the tone dial"sure he probably has enemies,but i can't imagine any of them going to such lengths just to get him to leave us and go join up with them?"The navigtor finished

"Well we can't be sure...after all,we don't know the guys whole story when you think about it..."Sanji offered with his arms crossed and deep in thought

"...Donflamingo"Robin said speaking for the first time since listening to the tone dial message,all eyes fell on her as she too looked to be deep in thought"Y-you mean that crazy warlord who tried to have him killed in punk hazard!?"Usopp said,Luffys ears twitched at the words as he recalle his struggle in the snowy terrain to protect Law

***AGAIN I DON't KNOW LAW's REAL BACKSTORY SO THIS IS ALL GUESSWORK,DON't EXPECT ANY OF THIS TO BE REAL***

_Luffy tood out of breath and exhausted,he had shifted into third gear earlier when he went to face Ceasae whom he had beaten easily enough,it was after he beat the deranged clown that Ceasar said he was already too late..._

_"what do you mean you dumb clown?What am i too late for?"Luffy asked getting annoyed when the only response at first was laughter_

_"Law..."he said in a low voice causing Luffys blood to run cold as he began looking around suddenly aware of the fact that he had no idea where the said doctor was_

_"Donflamingo has ordered*Cough,Cough*velgo to KILL him..."_

_Luffy felt his blood begin to boil hearing this,this guy...was going to KILL his FRIEND!?_

_Luffy grabbed the beaten ceasar by the scruff of his neck"Where the hell is he!?You better start talking or i swear i'll-_

_"heh,you'll what?kill me...your even too late for that kid,in amatter of moment i'm sure the last sound you'll ever hear from that guy is his screams of agony before falling down in a pool of his own blood..."Ceasar spat before finally falling to the ground dead..._

_Luffy had managed to find Law just in the knick of time catching him before his back could slam against the wall,Luffy felt like he was being forced to atch his brothers death all over again seeing Law covered in blood with heavy injuries and barely breathing as the strawhat wearing teen held him in his arms_

_"Luffy..."the voice was weak,it wasn't the voice of the one who had saved him before,strong and coinfident,now that person was gone...replaced with weakness and fear,Luffy couldn't stand it as he felt his hands tighten against Law_

_"heh,another worm to deal with..."the fake admiral commented causing Luffy to look up noticing the fallen form of smokey as well,this guy..."are you the one...who hurt my friend?"Luffy questioned in a dangerously low tone_

_"surely...the man began pointed a finger towards Law whose piercing gray orbs had weakly opened halfway as he struggled to swallow"...you don't mean that traitor in your arms?"Luffy was about to respond back with an insult when he felt Luffy a hand grab his sleeve,looking down towards a heavily breathing Law_

_"Lu...ffy,d-don't...fight him...pl-please..."Luffy was shocked to see tears forming the usually cold and stoic doctors eyes slowly leaking onto his cheeks and falling to the ground"I don't want...you to *cough,cough* die...because of me"_

_Luffy remained silent,a shadow fell over his brown eyes as the voices of his nakama rang in his ears while they all appeared at his side,Luffy then straightened walking over to the doctor of the group who was now in his heavy point and gently handing him the wounded Law_

_"take him somewhere safe..."He said before turning back to the man responsible for this_

_"you actually think i'll let him get away?"Luffy didn't respond instead standing between him and Law with fierce determination in his eyes"If you touch Law one more time..."He began hearing Laws rasy breathing in his ears"I WILL KILL YOU!"_

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no reviews=no update


	10. Distance Between

**_HMMM,i have been thinking as i've read over all the other chapters of this story and i have to say...i seriously think i could do much better but,at the same time i don't think it's bad enough where i may want to delete it cuz a lot of people seem to like it,arrgh!i just don't know...I may or may not just re-write the hole thing based off of the next group of reviews i get,anyway Enjoy!  
_**

chapter ten:Distance Between

"So...Where exactly are we going?"The sniper asked tilting his head lightly to the side with the small furry covered reindeer doctor beside him wearing a similiar expression of curiosity as they both stared at the orange haired navigator and raven haired archeologist

"I believe it's called Sybak..."The archeologist replied calmly looking down at the book she held in her hands"It is rumored that on that island,Donflamingos main base of operations is being held"Robin stated looking up at the spaced out captain sitting atop the sunny-gos masthead sitting in his usal cross legged position while staring out at the sea not hearing the approaching footsteps of a certain green haired swordsman coming up behind him

"oi,Luffy,what's wrong?"The first mate asked though already knew the answer,so when he received no response he wasn't all that surprised"you know we'll find him..."Zoro began folding his arms into the sleeves of his robe,again Luffy made no response to answer causing the swordsman to simply take a seat beside the masthead placing his swords beside him

"I..."Luffy began getting the other males attention as he looked over his shoulder at the younger boy"I...broke my promise to him Zoro..."Luffy mumbled regretfully causing Zoros one eye to widen ever so slightly"Promise?"he inquired curiously

Luffy merely nodded shifting through his pocket and pulling something out,the charm given to him by Law...Its surface shined brightly in the daylight sun as he stared at it with big,briwn eyes wondering how Law was doing and where he was right now...

Law felt his eyes flip open,he had no idea just how he had actually managed to fall asleep last night though was sure it wasn't for very long since he still had those dark circles around his eyes as well as a chilling feeling of beig watched which kept his senses on alert at all times thanks to a certain possesive warlord whom after freaking the hell out of him had left him to be bored out of his mind stuck in his'room' for the whole day...

"I can see now why people drink..."he mumbled grudgingly getting out of bed only to crash to the floor when he felt his knees buckle beneath him giving a heavy groan,it's been three days since he was forced to leave Luffy and the others to return this hellhole'heh...i bet their not even looking for me...'Law thought bitterly recalling the short amountof time he had been with them

He was pulled out of his thoughts however when the familiar sound of a door shutting echoed in his ars making him freeze as he sat on his knees feeling himself panting heavily from weakness due to the seastone coated room he was in as well as sleep deprivation"What do you want Donflamingo?"He asked out of breath before feeling an invisible weight fall down on him causing his breath to hitch

'He's using haki...!'Law thought gritting his teeth to resist falling to the ground again not noticing the grinning blonde getting closer until he kneeled down placing a hand beneath the paralyzed doctors chin lifting his head so that his gray orbs locked with dark tinted shades...

"You really aren't a morning person,are you?"The warlord asked in amusement before Law spat at him with a hate filled glare"Fuck off..."the surgeon responded watching the other wipe away the spit that landed on his cheek standing back up

"Hmph,i see your still as defiant as ever..."Donflamingo stated looking down with the usual smirk of amusement"Don't worry,I'm sure we'll fix that..."The blonde stated beginning to walk away leaving a very annoyed Law who remained frozen on the ground before feeeling the other males Haki lift off of him allowing him to move more freely...

_'Luffy...save me...'_

"oi,Nami are we there yet?"Luffy asked the orange haired navigator who was busy looking at a map laid out on the table before her and some of the others"Not yet Luffy,we should be arriving in about three more days!"The navigator rebuffed knowing that waiting was not the rubber boys strong suite_  
_

"Three days!?That's too long,make it sooner!"Luffy snapped only receiving a whack to the head in response from the already overworked woman,Nami cared about her nakama as much as anyone on board he ship but,the girl could only do so much for crying out loud!

"I'm doing the best i can Luffy,be patient!"

"No!we have to hurry!When you were taken by shiki,we rushed to get you so it's only fair we do the same!"Luffy responded leaving the orange haired girl speechless at the truth of the words

Luffy turned feeling a calm hand on his should as he turned to see the lightly smiling face of the archeologist looking back with wise eyes"Luffy,we know how you feel,but rushing won't help us get back Law"The older woman consoled gently receiving a slow nod from the captain"I know...i just,I'm worried..."Luffy confessed turning away and going back to sit atop the masthead with the rest of the crew exchanging worried glances at one another

"What did you want,Don-

"Ah-ah-ah,Law-kun..."The warlord interrupted making the other give a low growl of anger tightening his grip on his long sword swallowing the small amount of bile that found its way into his throat"What is it...Onee-san?"

"Come here for a moment,i have something to show you..."The blonde said with an amused grin as the dark doctor stepped closer with a look of indifference before gazing up at the screen that the other was gesturing to,His gray orbs widened in shock seeing the familiar mast of the sunny-go docked at the shores of sybak,the doctors eyes halting on a familiar boy wearing a strawhat over his head of messy raven locks

"Luffy..."he whispered in a low voice hearing laughter arise form the older male behind him"Yes..it would seem he has come here,of all places..."

Law swallowed hard feeling a small bit of happiness as well as fear,why would Luffy come here of all places?

"Interesting,don't you think?"The warlord mused from where he sat,Law said nothing at first keeping his eyes fixed on the screen for a few minutes longer

"I'm not interested..."He finally responded in an even tone tunring and walking towards the door ignoring the grin of amusement the other male wore"Oh?"The blonde said watching the dark doctor leave

"I'm going back to my room,do what you will to them"Law responded in a cold voice before disappearing behind the door back to his own room...

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no reviews=no update


	11. Escape

**_I came back to the story!Hooray!Although i should warn you i maybe a little rusty on this one since it's been kinda long and i've been busy with my fairy tail one so...without furhter ado my second attempt at a new chapter Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!x3_**

chapter eleven:Escape

Hot steam shrouded the small washroom as Law slide his hand across the fogged up glass in front of him with a sigh before resting his hands on the egdes of the sink,his thoughts focused on the rubber idiot who was now oof somewhere on the beast infested island doing...who knows what!?

A small cross of what could be mistaken as both a snarl and a sigh paused his lips as he slammed his fist against the glass of the mirror shattering it and causing a few drops of crimson blodd to drip downward before throwing open the door as he stepped back into his'room' grabbing his shirt off the egde of the bed as he slid it over his head having already thrown on his jeans as well,he stole a glance at the barred windows with a thoughtful look on his face

'i have to get out of here...'

"arrghh!Why is there so much snow on this stupid island!?"The rubbery captain of the strawhats screamed beginning to run around like an idiot talking about how he was going to pummel all the snow for getting in his way...

"Tch,you think we should tell him he's walking on snow right now?"Sanji commented lighting the tobacco filled item betwen his lips as he and the green haired swordsman looked at their hyped up captain with sweatdrops hanging above their heads"I doubt it would ake a damn difference..."Came the mumbled resonse of the firt mate

"Hey,by the way..."The blonde cook began looking around"...Where are all the others?"

"What,you mean we're lost!?"Luffy said forgetting about his fight with the ever falling snow"Wait,we weren't following Zoros directions were we?"the rubber boy said pointing an accusing finger at his first mate"AND WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

"I CAN'T BELEVE THIS!"Screamed the orange haired navigator as she kicked a nearby pile of snow crossing her arms against her chest"I can understand Luffy and Zoro getting lost,but...!"She began before getting fearful tears in her eyes"If not even Sanjis around,who's going to protect me from all the scary monsters running around?"

"Umm,N-nami what about me?"Spoke a trembling sniper from behind the pissed off woman"WHAT ABOUT YOU!?"she snapped back causing him to shrink away even more

"Hmm,it appears we have been seperated from each other again"Robin stated calmly while standing beside the confused robot and skeleton,who were also ntoicing the lack of their fellow nakama around them"What!?"the cyborg snapped in disbelief

"When did this happen?"Franky asked folding his arms across his chest as he gave a slight'tch' of annoyance"not again..."he muttered

Yohohoho,We seem to wind up like this quite often,so often that my brain turns to mush everytime i try and comprehend why...oh,except i have no brain,skull joke!"laughed the skeleton as a cold breeze blew across the landscape

"Donflamingo-sama!"

The warlord turned slightly at the panicked call of his name still wearing his usual cheshire grin plastered on his face as he looked at his surbodinate with knowing eyes"Law's gone,isn't he?"

the other gave a nod hearing the warlord sigh while beginning to shake his head"tsk,tsk,when will that boy learn?"he said amused'_run away all you like brother,you'll soon see it will do little to no good as you will always wind up coming back to me one way or another even if it's by kicking and screaming...'_

Law panted heavily now standing atop the snow covered caps of hills,he was exhausted after having to use the last remnaints of energy he had to teleport himself out of that blasted room,after studying the amount of seastone used as bars law realized there was enough to weaken him it's true but not enough to stop him from leaving...

he drew in a deep breath straightening himself as he gazed out at the seemingly endless plains of snow"Now then,where could they be-

As if on cue,two familiar screams were heard snapping the dark doctors attention towards the side where he saw a familiar head of orange hair and long nosed person running for their lives being chased by what appeared to be some from of gigantic polar bear,Law felt his eye twitch slightly'_*sigh*...it figures as soon as i save myself from trouble i would have to find them of all people...'_

Meanwhile the navigator and sniper were neck in neck currently arguing about who should distract the east so that the other could get away"I'm the female here!Nami snapped as though that should make the choice obvious

"What do i care!?Just throw it one of your punches,you're a way better fighter than me!"the sniper replied indignantly as he kept pace with the woman

"counter shock!"

the two strawhat pirates froze instantly recgonizing whose voice that was as only one person they knew had such a move,they spun around seeing none other than Law now standing atop a burnt bear with a look of indifference on his face

"LAW!YOU SAVED US!"they both screamed in unison obviously happy to now have someone to fight battle for them causing the pirate doctor to sweatdrop before without warning being tackled with a near bone crushing hug from each"Um,so...then does that mean you didn't come to save me?"

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no reviews=no update


	12. Reunion

**_Chapter twelve Omigosh!Okay just to let some people know i did switch out the message from the last chapter with an actual chapter so if you didn't red you will probably be out of the loop just saying in case ya didn't know better to be safe than sorryx3_**

**_Anyway Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!x3_**

chapter twelve:Reunion

"you all got seperated!?"Law said with a slight twitch of his eye seeing the navigator and sniper nod frantically"I don't know how it happened i mean...i know Luffy and Zoro both have no sense of direction and stuf,but...At least Sanji always makes sure i'm near him!"The navigator said causing the pirate doctor to give an exasperated sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation

'oi,these two...'

* * *

"Damn marimo,i told you we had to go left!"the now pissed off cook snapped at the green haired swordman who glared at the surrounding wastland of snowmhe could've sworn they were supposed to go left after seeing that tree...

"shut it,you two bit cook!I'd like to see you try and get us out of this mess!"the swordsman challenged shoving his face into that of the said cook as they glared each other down pushing foot against sword

"Oi,hold on a second..."Zoro said blinking in confusion as he suddenly took notice of the absence of a certain rubber idiot shouting around for his missing nakama in the background"...Where's Luffy?"Both males remained silent as they felt the ever falling snow tickle their skin in the cold atmoshpere around them

* * *

"Oi,Law why are we going back to the ship,shouldn't we look for the others instead?"The sniper reasoned wlking besides an on guard navigator as they both stayed behind Law for safety,despite not having his usual weapon with him,the pirate doctor seemed less defenseless than the two fo them combined still...

"If i know that idiot captain of your like i think i do,that's the first place he'll wind up whether he plans or not...luck seems to take pity on him that way"the dark doctor remarkedsounding somewhat annoyed as he had his hands in his pockets and a stoic expression on his face

'_And if not,i'll rip out every damn organ in that bakas rubbery body...'_

* * *

"LAW!don't worry i'm coming to save yoouuuu!"Luffy shouted at the top of his lungs as he stood atop the largest snow coverd hill he could find figuring the higher up he was the more he could see...though to be honest there wasn't much except for snow,much to the rubber boys dismay

"stupid snow..."Muttered the displeased captain

* * *

"I can't believe you lost him,baka marimo!"the cook spat out earning a snort of disbelief"I lost him!?Last time i checked you were the one who was supposed to be keeping an eye on him,stupid two bit cook!"

And just like that the two crewmates once again began sparring with one another completely unaffected by the icy cold terrain they were in

* * *

"I...I don't believe...""Nami muttered getting tears in her eyes as she and usopp stared straight at the familiar msthead and waving flag with their crewa insignia on it,it was the sunny-go!

"We're saved!"The two cowards yelled in unsion running forward at full speed shocked at how fast they were able to find,though for someone like Law it wasn't hard...he had after all been stuck on this island for a great majority of his life since he used to be part of the crew thta belonged to the madman responsible for bringing thm all here,Law peered over his shoulder for a moment

"Hmmm,if i recall there should actually be a village soemwhere on this island..."The pirate doctor muttered to himself now going deep into thought while the other two were busy racing towards the safety of the ship,Law was pulled out of his thoughts though when he suddenly heard what sounded like...

"Is that a stampede-HM!?"He felt his eye twitch in annoyance seeing an all too familiar face now smiling back as thye waved at him with his usual goofy grin plastered on his face,but what really fgot the doctors attention...was the group of rampaging beasts currently chasing close behind him as he calle dout to the pirate doctor"LAW!YOU'RE OK!"

"BAKA!LOSE THOSE THINGS FIRST!"yelled back the pirate doctor as he now began running the opposite direction of the strawhat captain feeling an extremely strong urge to suddenly disembowel the idiotic boy'Why does this always seem to happen with him..!?'

"Ne,Law-kun why're you running away!?"Luffy called out confused as he began picking up his pace even more wanting nothing more than to be closer to the other feeling an overwhelming sense of relief seeing him safe despite the beasts running right behind him

"Counter..."Luffy heard Laws voice as the doctor skidded to a halt realizing if he kept running the animals would just destroy the ship which was something he neither wanted nor needed at the moment,so he tried a different approach as they drew closer"SHOCK!"He called out sending heavy doses of electricity towards them just as Luffy was close enough,good thing too because just after that the exhausted pirate doctor fell forward feeling completely drained of energy due to all the time he had spent in that stupid seastone room...

"LAW!"Law didn't have the strength to repond to the now panicking strawhat captain as he felt the other lift him up bridle style beginning to run towards the ship as he could barely make out what sounded like Namis and usopps voices too

"you're gonna be fine,i promise...Law-kun!"

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no review=no update


	13. Is It Over?

_**Chapter thirteen,OMG!I'm still shocked at seeing the reviews of how many people like this story since truthfully i thought it would just wind up sucking like all my other attempts at a one piece fanfiction,it made me nearly faint when i saw i had about thirty reviews on this thing,you're all so wonderful!x3**_

**_Anyway Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!x3_**

chapter thirteen:Is it Over? 

A heavy weight rested against Law chest as he began to stir in what felt like...a bed,maybe?His piercing grey orbs flipped open nearly blinded by the sudden overpowering of the lights up above him as he turned to lay on his side when a light groan caught his attention feeling something _wet_ running onto his shirt looking to see a familiar head of messy raven colored locks lying on his torso with a small trail of drool coming from the boys mouth

"Oi,Strawhat..."He began annoyed with the fact he now had a fricking puddle on his shirt and was rendered immobile as he attempted to lift the boy off of him,but he was surprisingly heavy,or at least his head was,no doubt filled with mass quantities of air and meat Law thought sarcastically giving a heavy sigh as he couldn't resist the small smile that appeared on his lips for a split second glad to know he was back with someone who actually care for his well being

"Luffy,wake up.."the pirate doctor breathed brushing his lips against the other ear,miraculously causing him to stir as Luffy lifted his head groggily mumbling something along the line of"Sanji"and"Meat"before his big,brown orbs met Laws blinking a few times as silence hung in the air

"LAW-KUN,YOU'RE BACK!YAHOO!"Luffy said suddenly tackling the other in a bone crushing hug that cut off the dark doctors precious supply for air that sent the two of them tumbling onto the floor with a rather loud Thud!

"Luffy..."The pirate doctor breathed,his voice still a little strained as he spoke"Yeah?"Luffy responded nonchalantly"Get off of me so i can kill you..."

Luffy quickly removed himself from the rather odd position the two found themselves in down on the floor,Luffy offered Law a hand helping him to his feet as he gave a heavy sigh brushing himself off before turning his attention back towards Luffy,only this time Luffy noticed something else showing in his usually hollow and detached piercing orbs,i seemed to be regret perhaps?Or maybe sorrow of kind?Luffy thought recalling where he may have seen such a look before...

_Luffy...Help me_

Luffy felt his brown eyes widen a bit as an image of a crying Nami flashed through his mind,he snapped his head back up to look at Law only to see he was no longer standing there,he instead had started walking towards the deck of the ship which caused Luffy to quickly follow him,but not before grabbing a certain item fro the top of his shelf

Law stepped out onto the deck feeling a cool breeze blow against his face as he had to lightly shield himself from the intense rays of the sun"Law,You're awake!"The pirate doctor turned recognizing the voice as that of choppers,the other doctor of the ship,who was over standing beside Nami who then looked up as well giving a warm smile as she saw her now awake nakama,followed by the others

Law looked around confused slightly"Where...are we?"He mumbled weakly still regaining his strength

"After you fell unconscious from exhaustion..."Robin began calmly still holding a smile on her lips"...the others were able to find the location of the ship after seeing the rather large electrical blast you gave out to finish off that beast that had been chasing Luffy..."

"Which Nami beat him for..."Usopp added with a slight shudder of fear at the mention of the said orange haired woman despite her only being a few feet away

"Which is gonna be our dinner tonight,just so you know..."Sanji finished taking a puff of his cigarette

"I-i see..."Law muttered absent minded as he began looking around when a familiar voice pulled him out of his daze nearly smacking into the unsuspecting sniper before coming to a halt"Where is he!?"Luffy said out of breath as he held something that seemed to glint in the bright shining sun catching Law's eye

"where's Law!?"Luffy breathed before his eyes found their way to Law's,the pirate doctor stood a mere few feet away blinking in slight confusion over the energetic boys unusual behavior all of a sudden"What's wrong with you?"Law asked with eyes slightly narrowed in annoyance as he crossed his arms against his chest

"you have some explaining to do!"Luffy announced stepping closer and holding out..a tone dial?Law thought before he felt a pang of nervousness well up in his chest 'he's not talking about...'

"W-wait a moment now Luffy,i can explain..."Law began trying to reach for the dial only to have luffy keeping it just out of reach for him,much to his aggravation"L-luffy!Give it to me!"Law snapped beginning to chase the strawhat wearing teen

"Luffy,I'm serious!"Luffy however continued to ignore him until he saw a sort of blue force field engulf him"Oh,sh-

"Scan"The pirate doctor commanded and in an instant the dial was teleported from Luffys hands into Laws as he turned on his heel with a satisfied smirk walking back towards his room ignoring the sounds of a wailing Luffy yelling"That's Cheating!"behind him

* * *

"I surprised you didn't give chase...Don-san,he is after all your little brother,no?"A mysterious woman questioned stepping beside where the warlord was still seated with the same ear splitting grin plastered on his face

"Oh,Natalya you should know me better than that,as i'm sure he does as well...this was really more like a warm-up exercise to see where we stand so far"the female known as Natalya narrowed her cerulean colored orbs in amusement"And?"

The warlord merely laughed a knowing laugh"He will come back,and what;s more is the next time i won't even have to force the boy..."The blonde man said beginning to cackle as he slowly rose to his feet exiting the previous room still wearing that cold smile of his...

_'just you wait Law,you think this little game is over...heh,it hasn't even begun...'_

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no review=no update


	14. Fragments

**_Okay,so i feel like i haven't really been putting a lot of romance into this thing which kinda sucks considering that is supposed to be one of the main factors,so i decided to try and spice things up a bit and throw some slight lemon or smut,whatever you wanna call it i guess i don't know cuz it'll be my first time sort of and i don't wanna make it too weird since I'm not all that familiar with it,so Anyway Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!x3_**

chapter fourteen:Fragments

_:Flashback:_

_"donflamingo,show yourself!"roared a man with violet purple hair as he stood atop a clutter of rocky peaks with rain beating down on his hardened features as an armada of pacifistas stood behind him,their mouths agape as they fired random beams of destruction at the surrounding terrain_

_"Admiral Z-sama..."A woman spoke from the sidelines as her blue hair whipped around in the heavy winds"Ain"The admiral acknowledged not turning to look at her as she spoke"we can't seem to find it Admiral,the stone is not here!"the woman snapped with frustration in her tone__"Grrr,damn those pirates..."Z snarled shoving a fat cigar in his mouth when amused laughter broke out from afar when suddenly the soldiers nearby began attacking one another without warning causing blood to splatter..._

_"Stop,what are you all doing!?"Ain protested towards the men as a few came her way,she easily maneuvered around them striking them with her modu-modu(i think t means return-return) powers turning him to a mere child before knocking him unconscious when a familiar figure stepped out from behind the pile of rocks strewn across from them_

_"donflamingo..."Z snarled looking at the blonde man with a hant of malice in his voice seeing the perched man give his usual cheshire grin"yo,Admiral Z...Ain..."the man spoke in a nonchalant manner as though he were catching up with old friends for the first time in a whil until a small,young voice caught the threes attention"Onee-san..."_

_donflamingo looked down with the marines following his gaze seeing a small child with cuts and bruises and dull piercing gray orbs as he held a rather large purplish-red stone in his hands"ah,Law-kun i take it you finished the little 'experiment' i ordered for you...?"__the small boy nodded__"*Gasp*The dyna stone!"Ain said aloud drawing the smaller boys attention to her as he stared at her with what seemed to be lifeless eyes"who...are you?"the boy asked as his tan complexion stood out in the silver lining of the rain,the marine officers eyes widened__"wait a second,you're-_

"Laaaaw-kuun!where are you?"came a familiar hyper voice startling the said pirate doctor out of his reminiscent sleep as he came face to face with a pair of rather large adorning puppy dog eyes accompanied by that signature childlike smile he had come to be fond of...

"Strawhat-

"no,you promised remember?"the said boy pouted crossing his arms for maximum childish effect as he now sat across from the infamous surgeon of death who merely gave a light hearted laugh accompanied by a small ghost of a smile as he leaned forward on the bed they both currently sat getting a slight mischievous glint in his eye

"Luffy..."He said in that smooth,silken like voice that nearly drove the young strawhat captain mad"...is there something you need?"Law said in a slightly hushed tone putting emphasis on the last word before immediately feeling himself get shoved back against the bed with Luffys hands on his wrists and the feeling of hot breath fanning against his lips

"Law-kun..."the strawhat wearing teen whispered dangerously in a husky voice as he removed one hand from the others wrist gently gliding it downward until the unbuckling of a belt buckle was heard as the young raven haired boy moved to close the small gap between him and Law pulling him into a deep passionate kiss briefly ignoring the muffled protests as he grinded his hips down against the others hearing a low moan pass his tan lips as pushed against the youngers chest"Luffy..."he breathed feeling the others hands go against his sides

the strawhatted teen smiled at the slightly flushed expression on the usually stoic face as he slowly removed the belt completely discarding it off to the side before nearly breaking off the zipper of the jeans before trailing his hands against the others arms"Luffy,wait i-

_This'll teach you to backtalk me,Trafalgar..._

"Luffy,STOP!"Law yelled out shoving the younger boy without warning down onto the floor where he hit the hard ground with a THUD!

Immediately the rubber boy snapped into an upright position looking back at Law for an explanation freezing however,when he noticed the sudden look of fear and shock clearly written on the usually calm and calculative face causing his brow to crease in worry"Law,are you-

He began edging closer when he saw the dark doctor flinch away at his touch,it wasn't skin on skin but...it definitely came as a warning to Luffy not to get too close hearing Laws breathing become slightly more irratic as he took deep calming breaths before finally speaking"I think...i need some air,I'm sorry"he mumbled as he re-did his pants and grabbed his belt rushing out the door leaving behind a more so than usual,confused Luffy

Once out in the hallway the surgeon felt himself break down as heavy shudders wracked his body while flurries of images from his bitter past assaulted his mind...ones resulting in broken limbs,cracked ribcage,heavy bruising and long nasty gashes that he wouldn't dare wish on anybody...

"huff...huff...!Make it stop...!"He whimpered in what was barely over a whisper as he slid to the floor with his knees drawn in close and burying his face in them

_:Flashback:_

_Are you even listening to me...Law?_

_A taller figure spoke grasping the young Laws chin and turning his face towards the other mans own as he stared at the tanned boy whose face held a defiant glare,through dark tinted glasses causing the Cheshire like grin to widen on the males face beginning to look him over_

_You certainly are a stubborn one,aren't you?_

_The blonde haired man waited a few moments and received no response to his statement  
_

_perhaps...another"session" is in order after all?_

_At the mention of the name Law felt fear enter his eyes beginning to turn frantic"No!PLEASE!"The young boy pleaded turning to try and run when the warlord grabbed him by the wrist twisting it to the point of pain and hearing him give a small gasp because of it_

_"Beg me..."Donflamingo whispered in his ear as he maintained a tight grip on the boy,much to the youngers' dismay as his head hung in defeat _

_Please...Onee-san..._

One of few times Law was spared an extra dosage of and thanks to the everlasting whimsical mood-swings of the man he was forced to call brother"*sniffle*...Dammit all"he said in a low voice before hearing what sounded like heels clicking against the hardwood floors,steadily approaching him as he immediately straightened up so it wouldn't look like he was on the verge of bawling his eyes out

"Oh,why hello Trafalgar"spoke a calm,serene voice

'_shit..._'

"Hello there,miss Robin"he responded not making direct eye contact as he spoke to the overly observant woman now standing before him with a smirk on her face"I though perhaps you were with Luffy-sama?"

Law did his best to shrug at the mention of the strawhats name"No,i felt like i was beginning to feel suffocated around him..."the dark doctor said dryly with it being partly true as he now turned fully face to face the dark haired archeologists who simply nodded before proceeding to walk by him

'_well,that was unexpected...'_he thought beginning to walk in the opposite direction oblivious to the woman's knowing smile on her face,or even the small little idea that just popped into her head

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no review=no update


	15. Bored?

**_chapter fifteen,so i'm debating whether or not to have either a filler arc or just sort of dive righ into the next arc,Also the last chapter was just like a small little insight into what i will be making Laws bacstory like since it kind of sounds like he may have gone through some abuse in the manga,so...anyway Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!x3_**

chapter fifteen:Bored?

"I'M SO BORED!"came the unified whine of the idiot trio,as they were often referred to as ,consisting of the idiotic captain himself,the cowardly sniper,and the at times too naive reindeer as they the three hung over the side of the ship with their tongues hanging out of their mouths in the blistering heatwave that had taken effect in the area"And it's hot!"Usopp muttered receiving nods of agreement from the other two

"shut it,all of you!"The orange haired navigator of the ship commaned as she grabbed a nearby broom and it whacked over their heads effectively knocking them onto the ground whimpering in pain as she stood towering over them with a menacing glare"If you three are so bored,then why not use your energy to do something helpful,like cleaning this place up already!"She snapped throwing a bucket at her slow moving captains head"but Nami-

Luffy had begun ignoring the swollen lump on his head as began to protest against the idea stating that was boring as well nearly receiving another powerful blow from the boiling Navigator when an open hand caught her own stopping her in her tracks for a moment

"That's enough miss Nami..."the calm voice replied sending her back a little as he relinquished his hold on the girls hand ignoring the beads of sweat trickled down the sides of both their faces as they remained in a slight stand-off,Nami was still slightly fearful of the dark doctor before her,but didn't show it while she was in clobbering mode"Law,i thought i told you to help robin clean up the library!?"Nami snapped

"you did"he said with a shrug further enraging the already fuming woman,though she held herself back as the image of her being sliced in half popped into her head knowing full well Law probably wouldn't hesitate...

"And?"she pressed a little less forceful"I don't take orders from you"Law responded in the usual flat tone as he turned to take his leave with namis jaw hanging open taking a step forward as she raised her fist to bop the stoic doctor atop his head"Something wrong miss Nami?"Law called over his shoulder stopping her in her tracks as a cascade of sweat appeared on her forehead while waving her hands dismissively in front of her"N-no,not at all!"

"who,I've never seen anyone able to beat Nami like that,not even Zoro!"Usopp whispered as the he and the other two were now huddled in a small circle after observing the events between the Navigator and Surgeon"Law's one scary guy..."Usopp said fearfully which was when Luffy noticed the said doctor glancing at them before continuing to walk away,a barely noticeable flicker of emotion flashed in those gray orbs getting Luffys attention as his expression suddenly became serious turning back to Usopp"No,he's not"Luffy said causing the sniper to look at him in slight disbelief

"He's our Nakama"Luffy stated simply and with that he began to walk away as well,following after the surgeon who had left mere moments ago

"You know Usopp,i actually kind of like Law too...maybe you and Nami just got off on the wrong foot with him...?"Chopper offered innocently making Usopp pale at the thought"W-what?As if!"

Luffy wandered into the aquarium in search of Law instantly recognizing the black coated man laying on one of the couches with his hat pulled forward a bit in order to cover his eyes as he lay napping,Luffy gave a laugh of amusement noticing that both him and Zoro seemed to have a thing for napping throughout the day as he stepped closer now standing directly over the dark man

"What is it Luffy?"Law questioned not moving his hands from behind his head as he continued to lay there waiting for a response"I'm sorry about Usopp,he and Nami think of you as Nakama despite what they say"A small smile appeared on Law's face

"It's fine Luffy...they're just going on what they know of me,i can't blame them really"Law said casually before feeling Luffy tilted his hat back so he could see his eyes"No,it's not"

"Luffy,i said it's-

He was cut off however,by the feel of soft,warm lips pressed to his own before Luffy pulled away a bit allowing the other to take a breath"You're mine"Luffy said with a serious expression as he looked down at Law"And i won't let anyone hurt you"he finished before flashing his signature grin"Okay?"

Law gave a small smile of amusement"Feeling possessive today,aren't we?"Luffy opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a familiar voice shouting his name fro on deck"LUFFY!WE'VE GOT TROUBLE!"

"Usopp!"Luffy said as he and Law straightened up and headed for the deck"what's going on?"Law asked seeing the others looking up at the sky for some reason as he and Luffy followed their line of sight to what appeared to be..."An Island!?"Law said looking at the huge rock floating in the air

"No...The flag..."Nami said,her voice a mere ghost of a whisper as she pointed towards a pirate flag flapping in the air that made everyone but Law give a small gasp,Law remained slightly confused when Luffy suddenly wrapped a rubbery arm around him yanking him back to stand behind him

"Oi,Lu-

Law was silenced by the serious look on the rubber boys face,the usually cheerful and carefree expression gone and replaced with one that probably would have even made someone like Akainu hesitate at least"Luffy?"Law said a bit softer actually feeling somewhat nervous by the sudden change in atmosphere when a bellowing Laugh filled his ears drawing his attention forward

"Jiah-hahahaha!"

"He's back..."Luffy mumbled as the rest of the crew gathered around him"...Golden lion Shiki"

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no review=no update


	16. Revenge

**_Chapter sixteen!And i decided to bring Shiki back,who i thought was one of the best villains since he as funny and evil at the same time and now i can just make up my own story instead of having to use the one from strong world,yay!Anyway Enjoy,and don't forget to review pls!x3_**

chapter sixteen:Revenge

"Golden lion...Shiki?"Law mumbled looking at Luffy"You mean the one with the pirate armada,that went up against Gold Roger and was sent to Impel Down?"Law asked receiving no response except that of an unfamiliar voice that descended down onto the ship

"Jyah-hahahahaha!You seem to know your stuff kid!"Laws attention snapped forward just in time to see a large man with a what seemed to be a steering wheel lodged into his head and swords for legs land gently on the upper deck with his arms folded against his chest and a malicious grin plastered on his face as he began to survey the other strawhats before his eyes landed on the orange haired navigator

"Long time no see Baby-chan..."The dark doctor looked over towards Nami who wore a shocked expression filled with unease"did he just call you...?"Law began with a raised eyebrow surprised the usually temperamental woman would actually allow someone to get away with caling her such a thing

"Sh-shut up!It's not what you think!"Nami snapped back indignantly causing Shiki to laugh in amusement"Still as feisty as ever i see,but never mind that for now..."shiki responded slowly letting his eyes drift over the others before locking with the determined brown orbs of the one who had defeated him so long ago"Strawhat..."

Law didn't know what happened between them but by the sudden change in tone he highly doubted it was anything good or pleasant,he just wished Luffy would release his death grip on the pirate doctors wrist,unaware that he was probably capable of easily breaking Laws bone at the moment"Luffy..."he said in as low a voice as possible trying to get the rubber boys attention,however Luffy didn't notice instead attracting the attention of the pair of cruel dark orbs staring down at the younger captain noticing them slowly turn to see Law making the pirate doctor freeze

"Oh,And who might you be?"Shiki questioned with a sickening undertone that made Laws skin crawl,which in his opinion was saying something given how often he seemed to have such an effect on people,Law said nothing suddenly finding an interest in the floor beneath his feet

"Well,well,another cold hearted member i see...i wonder how much of a fight I'll get out of you"Law felt his breath hitch a bit as an invisible force filled he air,it was haki and a strong one at that...but not nearly as powerful as Donflamingos making it simple enough for Law to counter with his own as he lifted his gaze back to Shikis noticing the surprise on the legendary pirates face as he seemed to take a unique interest in the dark doctor before seeing him get pulled farther back behind the strawhat whose glare had increased with with a deadly intensity"Stay away from Law"he said in a low,threatening voice"Or I'll knock you out again"

"Heh,sorry but no can do"Shiki responded stuffing another cigar in his mouth as he glanced between Luffy and Law"he's precious to you,isn't he?"Law tensed realizing where this was going as the others braced themselves for a fight

"You brats destroyed my 20 year plan,so it's time i got my payback,no?"

"You're the bastard that tricked us and tied to take Nami-san away!"Sanji hissed before lunging forward with his leg ablaze"Sanji!Wait-

Nami called out but it was too late as Shiki grabbed hold of his flaming leg and easily slammed him into the ground with a loud CRASH!The others gasped in shock"No way!How did he-

"Did you really think i spent all these years doing nothing!This time around I'll crush you brats once and for all!"Shiki said disappearing and reappearing between Luffy and Law as he knocked them apart sending each in the opposite direction before wrapping an arm around the pirate doctor and hopping on the side rail of the ship

"LUFFY-

Law called out before a hand covered his mouth and he was pulled further into the older males chest as he struggled

"LAW!LET HIM GO!"Luffy screeched looking furiously at the golden lion himself who was smiling as he held the dark doctor firmly in his grasp seeming to take pleasure in the futile attempts for freedom he gave

"Like i said Strawhat that won't be possible,i intend to make you suffer for ruining my plans so long ago...and what better way to do that..."he said leaning closer to Law pressing his lips against the still squirming doctors ear"...than by taking away what you hold most dear"

"Bastard..."Luffy hissed through clenched teeth as he trembled with rage

"If you ever want to see him again strawhat,then come to New Merriville island!And for his sake..."Shiki stated giving a small lick of the lips to emphasize his point seeing both Luffys and Laws eyes widen

"you had better hurry"Shiki said before slamming his hand down similar to when he took to Nami as he propelled both himself and Law back towards his ship while scrambling the Strawhats so they wouldn't attempt to follow

"LAW!"Luffy called out trying to stretch his arm towards his disappearing Nakama only to have Shiki knock it away beforeLaw sank his teeth into the older pirates fingers causing him to remove his hand from covering his mouth as he looked down at the shrinking form of the sunny-go

"LUFFY!"

"EVERYONE!"

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no review=no update


	17. Defiance

_**So i probably will **_**_changing Shikis personality a bit in this because i want him to seem more crueler in some ways but also would like to create some possiblesexual tension like moments,i may even throw in a rape but will warn you first,i don't know why but that seems like something that may have happened in Laws past to scar him,don't know...Anyway Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!x3_**

**_***Also let me know if you think i should throw in a lemon or some kind of thing like that in the story soon,whether it's between Luffy and Law,or Law and shiki..whatever,just let me know***_**

chapter seventeen:Defiance

"Let go of me!"Law snapped as Shiki landed on the deck of his massive ship just before Law shoved himself free shooting a fierce glare towards the legendary pirate,Shiki gave a small chuckle of amusement walking forward"Stay away from me!"Law snapped beginning to back up

"Heh,your as feisty as the girl i see,though i still like that kind of person i should warn you..."Shiki began crossing his arms against his chest"I won't tolerate insubordination"Law felt his eyes widen realizing what was being said to him as his fists clenched at his sides

"Heh,you can't be serious?There's no way in hell i'm joining you-

"You will!"shiki shouted cutting the pirate doctor off before he could finish leaving the stoic doctor speechless at the confidence in the others tone as he remained silent for a moment while Shiki continued to speak"Rest assured Trafalgar Law,there will come a time soon where you will beg me to allow you to join me,after all how else do you intend to keep your little friends safe?"

"Simple,Luffy will just kick your ass again!"Law snapped back while taking a step forward,Shiki was a bit surprised by the dark doctors strong will recalling how earlier he was also able to withstand the burst of haki sent his way before a sinister sneer curled onto his lips

"That is where you're wrong I'm afraid,Law-kun...Luffy will not come for you"Law recoiled at the use of his name by this man"and why is that?"he demanded

Shikis sneer seemed to widen causing a tiny feeling of nervousness to creep into Laws being as a slight shiver ran along his spine"Simple..."Shiki said stepping forward as he reached out forcefully grabbing the pirate doctor by the chin and tilting his gaze"You belong to me now"

* * *

Luffy gave an enraged snarl of frustration throwing the table in the kitchen up against the wall startling everyone as he took deep,ragged breaths in a futile attempt to calm down

Law was gone... had just gotten him back,only to turn around and lose him again...

"Dammit..."Luffy seethed through clenched teeth storming out onto the deck of the ship leaving behind a now silent crew before the green haired swordsman stood with a look of concern for his captain as he made his way towards the door

"Oi,Zoro where are you gong?"Questioned the blonde cook drawing Zoros attention for a moment as he turned realizing the cook had used his name,which was rare when they were around the others,a look of concern for the swordsman's well being in his calm blue eyes before giving a silent nod of understanding as Zoro proceeded to attempt to comfort his captain

* * *

Law smacked the elder mans hand away,his piercing stormy gray orbs instantly filled with the usual defiance he used when consulting Donflamingo or someone else whom he didn't exactly get along with"There's no way in hell...that i could ever belong to scum like you!"

And with that Law turned on his heel deciding to put whatever distance he could between him and the infamous golden lion,seeing as though he was probably going to be stuck on this blasted ship for a while,much to his dismay...

Shiki watched him walk away still wearing a sickening sneer"We'll just see how long that attitude of yours will last...Law-kun"

* * *

Zoro stood just outside of Luffys room with a fist raised preparing to knock when a familiar voice sounded from the other side of the door that caught his attention

_please forgive me for having to leave you so suddenly without a proper farewell  
_

_I've decided to go back to Donflamingo's crew_

It was Law's voice,from the tone dial he had used when Donflamingo had taken him before...

_please understand that I'm not doing this by anyone else's influence,this is my choice and no one else's  
_

Zoro couldn't take it anymore and swung the door open without knocking seeing his captain seated on the bed Indian style as he released his hold down on the apex button cutting the recording off for a moment as he lifted his head to gaze at his first mate"Luffy..."

"Don't bother Zoro,i already know what you're gonna say..."Luffy muttered swinging his legs off the bed as he stood on his feet placing the golden shell back atop his dresser"I thought Law got rid of it?"Zoro questioned eying the dial curiously recalling how Nami had thrown the one she was forced to use overboard when Luffy had tried to hear the last line of her farewell...

"Nah,in the end he said he just couldn't do it,so he said he would give it to me to hold onto"Luffy responded turning away and staring at the green haired swordsman with a look of newly found determination"I will get him back,Shiki won't get his way"

"You love him"Zoro commented softly receiving a small nod from the young captain as he strode past him and towards the deck once more

"Law,you are one lucky bastard..."Zoro breathed before turning to follow,figuring they had a lot of planning to do this time

* * *

"Achoo!"Law gave a light sniffle hoping he wasn't getting sick right now,that was the last thing he needed while being aboard an enemy ship for crying out loud

He shrugged writing it off as nothing when he heard a knock against his door"What is it?"

The door swing open revealing the weird perverted gorilla and strange doctor indigo as they looked at the pirate doctor laying against his bed with a look of boredom obviously trying to nap before speaking"Shiki-sama has requested your presence in the conference room"

"Oh joy..."Law muttered with heavy sarcasm as he rolled his eyes slowly standing on his feet"Also he asked if you would wear the clothes provided to you instead of the ones you wore with the strawhats"Indigo added receiving a deathly glare from the dark doctor

"If it's a talk he wants then the clothes I'm wearing will be fine-

"he thought you'd say that,which is why he says that if you refuse then you must dine with the crew tonight...naked"Laws eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets at the words before instantly slamming the door on both their faces in frustration as he went to change

"Perverts"he growled realizing quickly it was both meant as a cruel joke and a way to further press Law into becoming the sick mans nakama,which STILL was not going to happen!

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no review=no update


	18. Save me

**_Okay so i got a comment that said my last update was too short...UNACCEPTABLE!_**

_**So i will try and make it longerx3I actually did try and stretch the last one out but i just didn't want to give too much away,but also didn't want to end in like an awkward place or something,like a cliffhanger**_

**_Anyway,Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!x3_**

chapter eighteen:Save me 

"I'm here,now what the hell do you want?"Law snapped feeling in a foul mood since this was the second time he had now been kidnapped by a controlling pirate and frankly,was getting rather sick of it...

Shiki gave a sickening sneer at the pirate doctor as he stood before him wearing a button up white shirt,plain black jeans with neatly polished dress shoes and his usual hat atop his head as well as a pair of sea-stone handcuffs on his wrists and ankles"Jiah-hahahaha!Still have that strong will intact i see!Very nice"Shiki mused stepping closer than the pirate doctor would have liked as he reached a hand out to touch the the side of Laws face,instantly Law bit at him in disgust making him give another light fit of laughter as he threw his head back a bit

"It's no wonder that strawhat brat was so protective of you,you are quite the catch!"Shiki remarked looking at Law as he spoke"A perfect addition to my crew"

"You go to hell,like i said there's no way I'm going to be-

/SMACK!/

Law was cut off by Shiki's fist making contact with his face and knocking him to the ground,Law bit back a curse as he slowly got to his knees looking over his shoulder to glare at the golden lion"Teme..."

"I warned you before,did i not?I won't tolerate insubordination.."Shiki warned in a more dangerous tone watching in amusement as Law struggled to stand with the sea-stone on his wrists and ankles before giving him a hard kicking the abdomen that sent him crashing into the wall where he coughed up a bit of blood

"Law,you are a wild horse in need of taming..."Shiki stated looking down at the now slightly bleeding pirate doctor as he lay on the floor shuddering in pain from the force of the impact,Shiki gave a wicked grin stepping closer"I have three days to break you whole,and rest assured Law-kun...i will make you mine in that time frame"Shiki said using his power to levitate the cuffs on the others wrists so that he was lifted to eye level

"Luffy...*huff,huff*...will never*Cough*let you win...!"Law breathed with some difficulty hearing Shiki give a low chuckle forcefully grabbing the doctors chin and tilting his head back to look him in the eye"Ah,but that is where you're wrong Law-kun,Luffy wouldn't dare do anything that might cause you pain,no?"Law blinked blearily as he fought off unconsciousness

"What do you mean?"Shiki gestured for one of his subordinates to hand him something that Law recognized as yet another tone dial,a lot of people seem to have those...

"You're about to find out,heh heh..."

* * *

Luffy sat atop the masthead staring out at the vast sea as they made their way to Shiki's island in order to save Law before it was too late"Oi,everyone!"Usopp yelled from the upper deck running down towards Luffy with an urgent look on his face

"What's wrong Usopp?"Luffy asked looking at his sniper curiously before seeing him hold out a tone dial"I found this laying on the deck!"he said immediately getting everyone's attention as they ran towards him with curious eyes,Luffy knew it wasn't the one Law had left him since that one was in his room...

"Play it usopp"Nami urged curious as to what could be on it,Usopp complied clicking on the apex button and hearing Shiki's voice come out from it

_Yo strawhats,i hope your following us well since the life of your nakama does depend on you..._

Luffy felt his insides twist at the mention of Law being in danger,but forced himself to continue listening

_He certainly is a stubborn one though gotta say,he seems pretty confident in you especially Strawhat Luffy_

_So naturally i had to give him a bit of a reality check,i just thought i should let you know how he's doing_

Shiki said with a sickening undertone as his voice was soon replaced with what sounded like a series of pain filled screams...that sounded like...

"Law!"

**_Ahhhhh!Ahhhh!Luffy...*Sob*save me! _**

Luffy felt the color drain instantly from his face as the sudden urge to vomit took over hearing the person he loves scream bloody murder and being unable to do anything to stop it

_How does it feel strawhat?Knowing your precious Nakama is over here screaming his heart for you to save him_

_And that you can't do a damn thing about it but listen,perhaps I'll rip out his voice box next then you can be spared the agony of even having to hear his suffering?_

"Bastard!IF you do anything to him,i swear I'll-

"Luffy stop!It's only a recording!"Nami stated trying to calm him down enough to hear the rest of the message

_You had better pick up the pace strawhat,otherwise there won't be any part of Law to save,Jiah-hahahahaha!_

Luffy slammed his fist into a nearby wall shattering it to pieces as he gave deep,heavy breaths of sheer rage stalking off towards his room leaving behind a stunned crew at the show of unusual violence by their captain

"Luffy..."Nami muttered looking after his retreating form

* * *

Law lay on the cold dungeon floor as small tears fell from his eyes feeling the burning pain of the injuries inflicted on him by the bastard known as Shiki...

_"You're about to find out,heh heh_..."

_Law said nothing before listening to Shiki begin to record his message on the tone dial,his mind clicking the pieces in place as he felt the shell be brought to his own lips looking at it with watering eyes..._

_Law shook his head biting against his lower lip refusing to say a word which seemed to anger Shiki whose lips curled into a deadly sneer as he brought a vile of leftover Daft Green,Law's eyes widened unable to react as the needle was shoved into his neck feeling his muscles stiffen along with his lungs as he gave a blood curdling scream of sheer agony_

_Ahhhhh!Ahhhhh!Luffy...*sob*save me!he whimpered desperately for the one person who he hoped would save him as salty tears pricked his eyes beginning to fall down his face and hit against the floor beneath his feet_

"Lu...ffy..."Law gasped feeling his lungs gradually becoming stiffer as his supply of oxygen was cut shorter by the minute,there was no way he would last the next three days and he knew it...

At this rate,Law would be dead by morning...

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no review=no update


	19. Hard decisions

**_Chapter nineteen!The last one wasn't that great,but no biggie so i just decided to re-write it!Hopefully this one will be better,if not I'll try again i guess,anyway Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!x3_**

chapter nineteen:Hard decisions

A weak groan of pain passed Laws lips as he lay on the cold stone floor of his cell feeling a small shiver run up his spine as he spat up a small amount of blood trying to push himself up on his knees at least, after a few more attempts finally succeeding as he rested his back against the stone wall heaving heavily while his watery gray orbs remained focused on the floor"*sniffle*...Luffy,i need you*hiccup*"

/CREAK!/

A small stream of light poured into the room making Law further push himself against the wall drawing his knees to his chest as he heard the familiar sound of steel clanking against stone before Shiki's shadow was cast over him making him feel smaller than he actually was"So,Law-kun..."the Golden Lion pirate began looking down at the broken and poisoned male before him...

"Have you reached a decision yet?"Law didn't need to make eye contact to know the elder pirate was sneering down at him,just waiting for him to crack,to give in and say what the legendary pirate wanted so badly to hear"I..."Law began in a barely audible tone that was just loud enough for Shiki to hear

"Yes,Law-kun?"The other pirate inquired leaning forward a bit before Law weakly lifted his gaze to meet the others"I...Won't..."he spat out weakly as a few more stray tears fell down his cheeks as Shiki gave a laugh of amusement"Keep in mind Law-kun that i am the only one with an antidote to the poison coursing through your veins"

Law remained silent feeling the weight of his words sink in,he didn't want to betray Luffy...but without that antidote there may not be a chance to even see the beloved strawhat wearing boy again...

"If you're so determined to reach an early death though...i suppose there's nothing i can say that will sway you..."Shiki began slowly turning to leave,Law felt a new lump form in his throat as a sensation of pain stabbed at his breaking heart"Wait..."he croaked halting the rival pirate in his tracks as a wicked grin formed on Shikis lips"Yes,Law-kun?"

"I...I'll join you..."Law said in a broken voice feeling the last bits of energy begin to leave his system"Just...swear to me...you won't hurt him,leave Luffy alone..."Law breathed in ragged breath as he uttered the last word just before falling forward against the cold stone floor unconscious with Shiki giving a sinister sneer as he turned his back towards the still poisoned Law" !"he called out looking over his shoulder as he heard the annoying doctors footsteps coming closer

"Bring me the antidote,so we can give it to our newest nakama"

* * *

"Luffy..."Nami said coming up beside her captain who was seated atop his usual spot on the masthead looking forward at the vast sea before him"We should be seeing the island soon..."Nami trailed off looking towards the side for a moment

"What's wrong Nami?"Luffy asked noticing the navigators troubled expression out of the corner of his eyes"It's just about Law..."she began immediately receiving the captains full attention at the mention of his lovers name"You and i both know what Shiki's capable of,and if he wanted Law for whatever reason then..."

"He's going to use him against us"Luffy finished with a shadow covering his eyes receiving a silent nod of confirmation from the orange haired woman beside him"He knows you would never hurt a nakama,much less Law and if it's revenge he's after he won't hesitate"Nami continued clenching her fists around the edges of the map she was currently holding onto

"Don't worry,I'll still beat him up just like i did before!"Luffy said assuredly as he hoped off the masthead making his way towards the kitchen"And to do that i need to eat lots of meat!"he announced making Nami give a small smile of her own as he ran off towards the fridge before beginning to blink"HEY,WAIT A MINUTE!"she called out immediately chasing after her captain before he could eat their entire supply of food...again

* * *

Law felt his eyelids slowly flip open,his vision blurring in and out as he tried to look around at wherever he currently was seeing nothing but a mere collage of colors he didn't seem to recognize nor could he register them as he suddenly felt a severe pounding sensation overtake his skull making him groan in pain as he slowly moved to a sitting up position"So,finally awake are you?"**_  
_**

Law turned at the sound of the familiar,yet unpleasant voice as his vision finally came into focus seeing a grinning Shiki near his bedside,Law said nothing merely continuing to stare with eyes that were neither too hostile or welcoming before feeling an uneasy feeling in his chest seconds before he bolted up towards the restroom that was luckily attached to the room he was in as he began to expel whatever substance was in his system with a loud retching noise

"Ah yes,i meant to tell you...the antidote i gave you had a few nasty side effects,though it should only last about a day or two,meaning it should be gone by the time we arrive at New Meriivelle"Shiki spoke nonchalantly hearing the retching noise come to a halt as Law slowly stood upright"As long as it works..."he muttered walking past the still grinning pirate with a look of indifference

"By the way,welcome to the crew Law-kun"Shiki said causing the pirate doctor to pause in his steps for a moment before opening his mouth to respond"whatever"he said in a flat tone"Now if you mind,i would like to lay down?"Law said receiving a small fit of laughter from his new 'captain' before watching him exit the room

Law sat in silence on his bed drawing his knees close against his chest and resting his chin on them going deep into thought...

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no review=no update


	20. Freefalling

**_This story is doing so well!I'm so happy!T^T_**

**_Okay so i was thinking of adding in some lemons,but i'm still deciding on who it should involve,i will give a heads-up thought when it comes or say if it like turns into a rape because i feel like i need to add more drama,since it would really suck if i ruined the story when i'm just reached twenty chaptersx3_**

**_Also,if there's another villian you would like to see return just let me know and i will try and work them in there somehow,because i know some people really like that Enel guy or even d\Don Kreig or something i don't know,heck even Arlong if you want,Anyway Enjoy and don't forget to leave your precious reviews pls!x3_**

chapter twenty:Freefalling

***Warning:Mild sexual content in the beginning,consider yourselves warned***

/Knock,Knock!/

Law gave a heavy sigh of annoyance rising from his bed as he walked over switching open the lock of his new door and swinging it open to reveal a grinning Shiki,as usual...

"What do you want?"The pirate doctor said in a flat tone immediately turning his back towards the legendary pirate as he walked back over towards the window he had been looking out of,resting his shoulder against the frame before feeling a hand touch his shoulder causing him to flinch as he shoved it away"What do you think you're doing?"Law snapped straightening himself as he turned to glare at Shiki,who he now noticed held a bottle of sake in his hand

"Jiah-hahaha!Relax Law-kun,i just wanna have some fun..."he trailed off reaching a hand to touch against Laws arm in an attempt to pull him closer,the pirate doctor immediately shoved it away staring in disbelief at the other pirate"You've been drinking..."

If there was one thing Law knew from experience,it was that him in a room with an intoxicated pirate never went very well for him,especially given that most of them tended to associate alcohol with being intimate with another"I think you should leave"Law said firmly continuing to back away from the older pirate watching as Shiki advanced closer instead"No,i think you owe me _something_ for saving your life,Law-kun"he said just as Law felt his back hit the wall now being trapped between the two

Shiki took advantage of the instant and pushed himself closer seizing the others in a deep kiss ignoring the muffled groans for him to stop as he trailed a hand down along the pirate doctors side squeezing against his ass causing him to involuntarily gasp giving the sick and twisted pirate the opportunity to shove his tongue into Law's mouth exploring the canvas without permission

Law growled deep in his throat using all of his strength to bite down on Shikis tongue causing the golden lion to instantly pull away with a yelp of pain as he wiped away the small trail of blood that now ran out of the corner of his mouth while glaring at an equally pissed Law

"You little-

/WHAM!/

He didn't get to finish however as Law took the chance to place a well deserved kick between the older pirates legs,right where the sun didn't shine making Shikis face to blue as a small feeble cry of pain passed his lips before falling flat on the floor

"Tch,Bastard..."Law spat spitting on the now paralyzed man as he ran over,stepping on him in the process,towards the door making his eit from the room,and hopefully off this damn ship...

* * *

"Luffy,we see the island!"The cowardly sniper jeered pointing up above towards what appeared to be a collection of islands floating in the sky"So,that's it huh...?"Luffy mumbled while an image of Law flashed through his mind"Then,let's go!"

* * *

Law ran through the intricate maze of hallways and corridors,seriously it was like a freaking mansion or something on board this thing!Law thought beginning to get annoyed when he finally saw a door that he recognized from when he first arrived,the door that lead to the deck of the ship!

Law raced forward hearing a bellowing yell coming from a few ways away

"LAAAAWWW!"

"Shit!"he hissed through his teeth throwing open the double doors as he ran onto the deck instantly feeling his face get hit by a strong gust of wind,there must've been a storm coming...

Law heard some crashing noises from behind as he ran over towards the side of the deck looking for something,anything that will get him out of here...

"Trafalgar Law..."Came a deep,menacing voice that Law instantly recognized as Shikis,only it sounded a LOT more angry right now than it ever has before...

Law spun around and sure enough,if looks could kill he would be a dead man"Shiki..."He mumbled edging closer towards the edge of the ship"Now you've done it you worthless little brat!I'm going to take my time teaching you a lesson,do you understand me!?"Shiki snarled sending out a massive wave of haki that nearly knocked Law off the ship

"Now get over here,there's nowhere left to run!"

Law swallowed hard feeling salty tears well up in his eyes as he shook his head,unwilling to get anywhere near that man ever again...Desperately Law looked over his shoulder seeing the one thing that offered him an escape before turning back towards the Legendary pirate before him and taking a deep breath feeling his body go limp as he allowed himself to fall backwards,much to Shikis and the rest of the crew nearby shock,as he began free falling down towards the open sea...

'I felt him,I'm sure of it...!'Law thought as air whipped past his falling form

"LUFFY!"

Luffy was sitting atop the sunny-go's masthead still looking out ahead thinking of nothing,but how to save Law..._his _Law,when a piercing yell broke his deep train of thought that sounded a lot like...

"LUFFY!"

The young captain snapped his head upward following the sound,his crew doing the same as he spotted someone falling towards the sea at an alarmingly fast rate"SAVE ME!"the person called out once more,this time Luffy sprung into action instantly running over towards the edge of the ship"Zoro!"he called out to his first mate before stretching his arm to max capacity accidentally falling off the ship in the process,but not before grabbing hold of Law and snapping him back so that he was smacked against Luffys chest as they both fell into the cold,murky depths

Zoro and Sanji immediately dove in after the two cursing underneath their breath about their captains stupidity before coming back up mere moments later with the two devil fruit users in tow...

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no review=no update


	21. Gone and Back again

**_Chapter twenty-one!And I'm finally going to have my first lemon in it,fair warning though i have no idea how to write seeing as though it is my first time,also i will warn you before it starts,still not sure exactly how graphic it's gonna be...just in case don't expect muchx3_**

**_Anyway Enjoy and don't forget to leave your precious reviews pls!x3_**

chapter twenty-two:Gone and Back Again 

Law felt his eyes flip open just as a familiar rubbery arm wrapped itself around his waist yanking him so that he slammed against someone's chest,unable to see who as they both had soon submerged into the deep,murky depths..

A few moments went by and the pirate doctor could feel himself give a heavy retching noise showing that he was still alive somehow,though was somewhat hesitant to open his eyes for fear of still being aboard Shiki's vessel until he heard a familiar cheerful voice coated with worry and concern as the person grabbed him by the shoulders beginning to shake him wildly"Law!Wake up,come one get up already!"

Law wanted to smile no longer caring how much water he probably still need to cough up or whether or how enraged Shiki would be about his escape,none of it mattered as he slowly pushed himself closer to the familiar feeling of warmth at hand inhaling the strong scent of the sea that he always carried with him

"Luffy...you really came,I'm so glad...!"he breathed nuzzling against the other boys shoulder already feeling the strong sense of security overtake him knowing the strawhatted teen was near,warm salty tears began to softly glide down his cheeks before falling off and hitting the floor he was sitting on

"Law..."the other boy said softly wrapping an arm securely around the dark doctor not wanting him to go away like the last time"Luffy,I'm so tired..."Law whispered with a weak laugh feeling Luffy gave a small nod before lifting him up off the ground with a towel wrapped around his still soaked body as Luffy carried him towards the captains quarters with the greatest of care

"Luffy-san...?"The weakened Law whispered to the other while keeping his face buried"I'm sorry...for everything...!"

"Heh,no worries Law-kun you have nothing to apologize for!"Luffy immediately stated getting a cheerful grin o his face as he somehow managed to open the door to his room with ease setting Law down inside o the soft bed turning to take his leave when he felt a hand reach out and grab onto his wrist"Wait,please...don't leave me"Law muttered looking at the other with pleading eyes,Luffy instantly complied taking a seat at the other end of the bed allowing Law to cuddle up against him muttering about 'how warm Luffy was'

"L-luffy...?"Law asked hesitantly pulling away after a few moments looking rather troubled

"Hm?What's wrong Law?Are you hungry,do you need some meat?"Luffy asked causing a light hearted laugh to pass the surgeons lips as he shook his head still giving a soft smile before his expression became more serious,slowly leaning closer against the strawhat captain closing the distance between them as he gave soft kiss on the lips which the other instantly returned turning it into one of more lust and passion before having to restrain himself by gripping the pirate doctors arms breathing heavily against him

Law felt the familiar feeling of warm breath fanning against his lips as Luffy held him by the arms,the towel that had been wrapped around him had now fallen off his shoulders showing his tattered and ripped clothing,which seemed to slightly turn the rubber boy on more as he gazed at the small areas of revealed flesh"Luffy..."Law began in a soft voice slowly removing the others hands from his arms and placing them down against the bed for a moment as he turned away looking shameful of something all of a sudden

"I...while i was aboard Shiki's ship,he..."Law began a little fearfully,not wanting Luffy to be mad with him or suddenly start rejecting him"Law-kun,did he do something to you!?"Luffy suddenly snarled pinning Law down against the bed for a moment with fury in his eyes,and a certain...possessiveness in his voice that sent a small shiver up the pirate doctors spine as he continued

"He tried to rape me"Law whispered softly feeling the other tense at the word,before moving his hands slowly against the still pinned down Law's sides leaning in closely"did he...?"

"N-no..."Law muttered feeling the warm breath against his lips begin to get heavier before noticing the younger captain give a wicked grin"Good..."Luffy said beginning to trail hungry kisses along the Law's collarbone hearing him moan in slight pleasure from the sensation

"Luffy,what are you-

"You're _mine_"Luffy said cutting him off as he looked him straight in the eye"I don't want anyone,_anyone_ else to touch you like that,understand?"Law turned away feeling the heat rise to his cheeks as he gave small nod

**(LEMON STARTS HERE/DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!)**

Law made a strangled sound, as his voice wavered,bordering on what could've been mistaken as a grunt of pain, rather than a purr of pleasure as the feeling of calloused hands gripped onto his upper arms, nearly bruising them with a touch that was meant to be gentle instead of surprisingly fierce,feeling a burning hot fire shoot through his arms,

There's no question that it hurts, and there's no denying a bruise is sure to form in the shape of fingers as his body rams against the bed, the springs groaning the motion is repeated, harder and faster each time,resulting in a heavy groan of pure pleasure sounding from his tan lips feeling Luffy give off searing kisses that trail down the others chest unsure of when exactly the shirt had been discarded though Law didn't seem to mind figuring the rubber boy just works fast

"L-Luffy"Law grounded out his name, the pirate doctors voice barely above a whisper before feeling the other boy eagerly begin to grind against him, pleasure shooting through their bodies like lightning"Hm?" the sound erupts from Luffys throat, husky and coated with lust. It'd taken him a moment to reply to Law's exhale of his name while he hiked the now heavily panting pirate doctors left leg over his hip, pushing his lower body impossibly closer to Laws own

Hot breath fans across Law's lower lip, as his body trembles slowly re-opening his piercing gray eyes,  
unsure of when he had even closed them, and look up into Luffys, suddenly very cat-like, brown ones as a silent conversation passed through the two of them with Luffy being the first to speak up

"If you want me to stop, now's probably a good time to tell me." he breathes, making Laws lips tingle before moving them against one anothers feeling a familiar shiver run up the dark doctors spine,before wrapping his arms around the other in an attempt to get even closer feeling the rubber boys hand already at the hem of his pants, ready to remove them, but being kind enough, and somehow control himself enough, to not go any further

Awaiting the approval of the other to go any further"Luffy*huff,huff*"exhaustion and excitement filled his tone as sweat dampened his brow"It's alright,i want this..."he whispered feeling unusually vulnerable for some reason"I want _you._"

Luffy suddenly crashes his lips against Laws sending a small spark of pleasure coursing through the meeting skin as the jingling of his belt buckle reaches Law's ears before beginning to unhook Law's as well,discarding the no longer necessary items of clothing onto the floor before giving a maddening thrust downward

"Urk...!"Law felt his muscles tighten immediately gripping onto the sheets heavily resisting the urge to cry out in pain not wanting to ruin the moment as the pain slowly began to dwindle down into sheer pleasure"Luffy...!"

The sound of skin slapping against skin fills the air accompanied by heavy grunts before both begin to near their limit giving one last shrill yell of pleasure before parting off from one another

**(LEMON ENDED/SORRY IF IT SUCKEDX3)**

"Jeez,Luffy...!"Law gasped with beads of sweat still streaming down from his temples as he turned slightly to look at the still smiling brown eyes boy beside him"Like i said before,you're _mine_ Law-kun,don't ever forget that"Luffy stated leaning over to place a gentle kiss on the others lips

The two began moving their lips in sync once more before feeling the ship violently lurch forward nearly toppling the two over and onto the floor,well Law at least since Luffy still wound up on the ground causing the dark doctor to sweatdrop "baka..."he muttered already getting dressed with Luffy doing the same,Luffy was fully dressed in a matter of seconds while Law had just finished buckling his belt when the younger boy swung open the door to see what was going on

"Oi,Luffy wa-

Law was cut off however when the rubber came flying back in as he was pulling on his usual hoodie"Luffy,you ok!?"he called out over the pile of debris that now covered the rubber captain when Law felt a strong hand grip him by the arm yanking him back and nearly pulling the bone from it's socket as he was once again face-to-face with the one and only Golden Lion Shiki 'oh shit...'

"Hello again,Law-kun"

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no review=no update


	22. Final Round!

**_Chapter twenty-two!And __wow it feels like it's been a really long time since I last updated this story,weird since I don't think it actually has...oh well,Also I really wanted to hurry and get past this arc so sorry if it seems rushed,Anyway Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!_**

Chapter Twenty-Two:Final Round!

Law could inwardly curse at his luck right now as he was practically shoved out the door of the room and thrown down onto the deck of the sunny-go,slowly he pushed himself onto his knees looking around and seeing the rest of his nakama with swords to their neck,Nami and Usopp looked terrified while Zoro and Sanji looked pissed,Franky,Robin and Brook all kept the same expression showing neither fear or malice of any sort and chopper...well,he was busy freaking out about other people injuries at the moment...

"You little shit!"Shiki spat hearing no response from the tanned doctor,who merely kept his eyes towards the floor in front of him choosing not to say anything...

"You must really want to DIE!"He snarled in both annoyance and aggression just before his one katana leg collided with law' gut sending him hurling into a wall as well as causing blood to splatter onto the ground due to the sharp blade cutting into the pirate doctors flesh hearing a scream of pain erupt from his lips

"LAW!"The rest of the crew yelled,some with more aggression in their tones such as Luffy,Zoro and Sanji

Law held the now bleeding wound as he gave a small shudder of pain trying to stand on his feet"Dammit...!"he muttered feeling the iron crimson substance begin to run from the corners of his mouth as he lifted his gray eyes to glare at the golden lion,showing the same gleam of defiance he held before when he had been trapped on the mans ship

"You...I don't need you anymore!"Shiki snarled shoving one of his katana legs into Law's shoulder for emphasis,Law bit against his lip to prevent the scream that wanted to desperately to come out of him,the blade dug deeper,more blood spilling onto both himself and the deck of the ship as a slightly audible whimper passed his lips

"STOP IT!"

Shiki and Law looked back seeing an infuriated looking Luffy being held down by about several of Shiki's men,The boys shout was filled with an intense burst of haki causing the one holding him to stagger a bit,giving the rubber boy the opportunity to break free easily knocking them aside before turning to glare at Shiki with pure rage and malice

"HOW DARE YOU..."Luffy began shaking with the unbridled fury that presented itself in the usually kind and carefree eyes as he continued to watch the blood from Law's wounds flowing down onto his shirt as he made a weak attempt to try to hide them,despite still having the blade shoved in his shoulder"...MY NAKAMA!"

Shiki scoffed shoving the blade further into Law and causing a shrill scream of agony to pass his lips,that did it...Luffy lunged,without warning stretching his fist out as he shifted into third gear and reinforced the punch with haki empowered armor"GUM-GUM...

"Heh,you think I'll fall for that again!?"Shiki said ripping his sword from Law's shoulder and letting him fall limp where he sat,Shiki lunged towards the strawhat boy with his own haki emblazoned fist

"PISTOL!"

The impact of the two fists colliding sent a small shock-wave on the deck,knocking a good portion of Shiki's men off-board and freeing the Strawhats,some of which were forced to cling to the rails to save themselves from falling over"Zoro!Sanji!Take care of the rest of them!"Nami ordered as she and Chopper ran over towards Law checking over his injuries frantically

"Robin,Franky,cover us!"Nami ordered hearing Usopp and Brook already at work helping Zoro and Sanji,the two nodded doing as they were told while Luffy and Shiki continued to exchange blows

"I'll kill you for hurting him!"Luffy seethed landing another punch on the legendary pirates face"Hahahaha!He should be lucky that I took him,rather that than his dear brother wouldn't you agree?"Shiki mocked unknowingly causing both luffy and Law to flinch

"How do you...?"Luffy began but was cut off with another bellowing laugh from the older male"You really think I wouldn't recognize the younger brother of one of the most dangerous and well-connected pirates to ever sail the seas!?"Shiki stated looking over his shoulder at the heavily wounded pirate doctor"That boy...no matter where he goes,he will always be hunted whether it be for revenge or for profit of some kind,simply because of who he's related to..."Shiki commented with a sneer

"Then I'll just knock them all away!"Luffy shouted confidently rearing back his fist to end it once and for all, seeing Shiki was on his last two legs"I won't let anyone..."He said stretching back his two arms as he coated them in haki before snapping them back"...HURT HIM!"

Luffy's two fists collided with Shiki's gut knocking the breath right out of him as he was shot back landing somewhere in the distant ocean with a loud yell of shock the whole way,Law blinked feeling the loss of blood starting to get to him as his nakamas shouts to stay awake were drowned out by sheer exhaustion feeling darkness overtake him

"so tired..."he mumbled feeling himself slump forward just before a pair of warm and reddened arms wrapped around him covering themselves in his spilling blood as the mysterious person whispered softly into his ear"It's gonna be okay Law,I promise"

* * *

"Well,the good news is that it doesn't look like it'll leave a scar,but...I'm still gonna have to stitch it up,I'm afraid"Chopper said examining Law's wounds on both his torso and shoulder

"That's fine,so long as I can still move afterwards..."Law said with a small smile as Chopper went to work lightly dabbing away the traces of blood before gently placing down the gauze and beginning to wrap the bandages when he remembered something important"Oh yeah,by the way..."

"Hm?"

"Luffy says he wants to see you after you're done,said he's got something 'really important' to discuss with you!"The little reindeer stated before noticing Law's eye twitch slightly in what seemed to be annoyance

"Chopper-san..."Law began with a heavy sigh

"Yeah,Law?"

"From now on,disregard everything Luffy says is important"The tanned man snapped making a mental note to smack Luffy upside the head for having such thought right after Law had just been injured 'that moron needs to get his lust under control...'

chopper still being too young to understand could only blink in confusion as he finished treating Law mere seconds before the door to the medical bay flew open and a familiar raven haired captain came charging in,his brown eyes widening slightly when he saw Law moving to sit up"Oh,Law your awake!"

"Hai...chopper-san just finished-What the hell are you doing!?"Law snapped seeing Luffy's rubbery arms beginning to wrap around him

/WHACK!/

"Oww!Law-kun why did you hit me!?"Luffy whined nursing the newly formed lump on his head as the two began to argue,unaware that chopper had secretly slipped out of the room to give them their privacy

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no reviews=no update


	23. Oncoming Shadows

**_Hey so I wrote a new chapter,hopefully it turned out okay because honestly,i started getting sleepy and like falling asleep as I was typing this since A lot of people have asked for an update and i didn't want to disappoint them or anything so yeah,anyway Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!x3_**

chapter one:Oncoming Shadows

_"LUFFY!"Came the horrified scream of the death surgeon as he ran forward towards the collapsed and barely breathing form of Strawhat Luffy,whose brown orbs were now closed off from view and whose body remained limp and unmoving...__Law's attempt to get closer though was abruptly cut off when his feet no longer touched against the ground,feeling a large,muscular arm wrap around his neck lifting him while making it difficult for the proper amount of oxygen to fill his lungs"Lu...ffy...!"_

_"I would think he's the least of your worries,Trafalgar-san"A cold voice spoke as the sound of footsteps filled the now fearful doctor as a hand ran itself against his clothed chest,mere moments before tearing the fabric away hearing him give a slight scream of protest as he was dropped to the floor now basically half clothed,his piercing grey orbs looked up from the dirt trying to prevent the mass amount of salty water from cascading down his face as he glared at the person before him,his fists scrapping against the dirt_

_"Why are you doing this!?Just what the hell do you want from me!?"he snapped giving an involuntary shudder feeling the cold wind prick against his now exposed flesh,the person knelt done getting far closer than the pirate doctor would've liked as they draped a jacket over his shoulders now beginning to speak softly into his ear__"I want you..."_

* * *

Law was seated beside Luffy as Nami stood before the rest of the crew after calling them all to attention on the deck,and of course no one except for Law dared to go against what she said,well perhaps Zoro occasionally...

"East blue...is in trouble?"Luffy questioned receiving a nod from the orange haired navigator as she handed her captain this mornings paper"It says that an unidentified group of people,highly suspected to have been devil fruit users came out of nowhere and attacked numerous villages"Law read as Luffy eyes were drawn to that of the picture on the front page"What's that?Looks like a...tree,maybe?"The sniper muttered

"It looks like none of our hometowns have been hit by the attacks but..."Nami trailed off worriedly as the captains eyes noticed the names of a few villages that were particularly close to his own"They're getting close..."was all Luffy said

"Perhaps they have an ulterior motive?"Law suggested taking the paper in his hands,his piercing storm colored orbs searching for any signs of a clue or pattern...

"Hmm,well we won't know by just sitting around!"Luffy announced hopping off his seat"Yosh!Let's go check it out!"The rubber captain shouted throwing his fists into the air and receiving numerous 'Aye sirs' from the rest of his nakama

As the rest of the crew headed off to go about their normal routines Law stood up to do the same turning to walk down towards the library when he felt the sudden presence of a rubbery arm wrapped around his waist yanking him back and causing him to crash into the chest of none other than...

"Luffy!"Law began,though was instantly silenced by the presence of sweet,meat flavored lips against his own before the strawhat captain pulled away and began dragging Law downstairs towards his cabin"Luffy,I-

Law began once the door was shut,only to be once more interrupted by the other boys lustful behavior as he all but threw the dark doctor down against the bed kissing him in a heated passion as Luffys strong hands slid against the others still clothed arms wanting nothing more than the removal of the fabric that was only getting in his way at the moment"mmm~You taste so good,Law-kun,just like meat!"the childish captain exclaimed causing a light chuckle to pass the others still parted lips"Luffy,I think you might actually be tasting yourself"Law stated softly as Luffy continued to stare at him before leaning down and giving another heated kiss

***LIGHT FLUFF/SMUT...I THINKx3***

"Mm~Luffy..."Moaned the death surgeon when the other boys lips wondered over against his neck beginning to suck against his sweet spot,Law tried to move his hands trying to stop the boy but,Luffy kept them pressed against the soft mattress hearing another low moan of pleasure pass the others lips

"Luffy..."Law breathed feeling the other boys waist getting dangerously close to his own and increasing an already growing problem"Yes,Law-kun?"Luffy coaxed in amusement at how easily he could get the other to fall apart

A light flush of scarlet adorned the tanned mans features as he mouthed something that was not audible to the other boys ears,Luffy gave a teasing smile as he tightened his hold on Law's wrists pressing his lips to the pirate doctors ear"What was that,Law-kun?"He asked with a knowing smile before shifting downwards with a powerful thrust that made the other give small gasp of pleasure

"Luffy...!"He yelled once more through gritted teeth causing the rubber boy to give a light laugh"Alright,alright..."He said beginning to unbuckle the others belt as he spoke,showing a slight hint of the posessiveness he held for the other as he proceeded to stop him from undoing his belt insisting he be the one to do it instead,Law simply rolled his eyes in response causing Luffy to smirk while seizing his lips in a fiery passion again

* * *

Law gave a small groan looking around the previously nice and organized room that he and Luffy were in,it now resembled that of a disaster area with pillows destroyed leaving behind soft feathers littering both the ground and themselves as he gently picked one up examining it before lightly blowing it away shifting himself a bit so that he was now staring at a still grinning Luffy beside him with expectant eyes

"Shishishi!That was great Law-kun!"

Law shook his head at the other boys obvious lack of observation skills before speaking in a calm voice"I told you not to go third gear,you're cleaning this mess up ya know?"Law said leaving no room for argument as he merely turned on his side pulling the blanket more over him preparing to take a well needed nap,and leaving a slightly bewildered Luffy scratching at his head whilst looking around his own room in confusion"whoa,what a mess..."

Law felt a light smile suddenly pull at the corners of his mouth at the thick-headed boys words when a sudden thought crossed his mind"hey,Luffy?"Law said quietly moving to a sitting up position as he spoke drawing the others attention instantly as thoughts of recent events plagued at his mind,though he would never admit it out loud

_"Hahahaha!He should be lucky that I took him,rather that than his dear brother wouldn't you agree?"_

_"That boy...no matter where he goes,he will always be hunted whether it be for revenge or for profit of some kind,simply because of who he's related to..."_

Law felt his insides clench at the very thought as the golden lions last words seemed to echo repeatedly in his mind,until a second voice entered the mix,one that,in Law's opinion,was far less pleasant...

_"I've been looking all over for you...my dear little brother"_

_"Why,I'm here to take you back of course"  
_

_"you're mine now,Law-kun"  
_

The death surgeon gave an involuntary shudder before feeling two warm,rubbery arms slowly snake their way around his waist in a loving way pulling him back to lay against the muscled tone chest of none other than Monkey D. Luffy who gave a reassuring smile as his childish hovered above Law's momentarily forgetting his worries and smiling along with him enjoying one another's company throughout the day as they went about their normal routines...

But of course none of the strawhats could have predicted...Law's smile would not last as a dark shadow was looming just up ahead,one that would threaten to tear the already scarred man from his loved ones as Law sat beside Luffy on the deck where the young captain of the ship announced they were having yet another party for no real reason before beginning to dance around like an idiot before Law who could not stop laughing slightly along with the rest of the strawhats at the moment

good reviews=I continue

bad reviews=I delete it

no review=no update


	24. Comfort

**_Hey so I wrote a new chapter,I haven't re-written anything yet just so you know, what I just decided to do is actually continue onward updating this regularly and when I actually do manage to re-write something I will jsut pos tit in the authors notes so if you want you can go back and read it, so yeah anyway enjoy and don't forget to review pls!:3  
_**

Chapter:Comfort

Soft brown eyes flickered open as Luffy gave a loud yawn stretching his rubbery limbs as he shifted a bit on his bed before feeling his arm brush against another form, he blinked curiously while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes turning to look and instantly his eyes softened seeing the sleeping form of none other than Law beside him.

Law shifted a bit, a small groan passing his lips as he tucked his hands underneath the pillow he was on laying flat on his stomach at a slightly turned angle facing the opposite direction of Luffy. The strawhat captain remained silent a she carefully maneuvered around the sleeping surgeon heading off t breakfast when he froze at the door hearing what sounded like a soft whimpering of sorts.

"...n-no...please,don't...don't go..."

Luffy turned seeing Laws face showing an expression of distress for some reason, he stepped back towards the dark doctor as he noticed a couple locks of hair had shifted over his eyes giving them an even more distressed appearance than before, something Luffy found very unsettling as he gently pushed them away and out of the other teens line of sight.

"Da..."

Luffy froze, was Law...dreaming about his father? A sudden thought popped into Luffy's head making him debate going to breakfast right away or not as he stood a mere few inches form the sleeping Law

Just who exactly was Law's father anyway?What was he like?

While asking himself these questions Luffy slowly began to realize...he knew absolutely nothing about the man he claimed to care so much for, well other than his name perhaps, but even that doesn't always come to him right away...

The strawhat captain was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of something going _clink!_

he looked back down at Law seeing something shiny and silver sticking out form underneath his shirt with small traces of gold mixed in as well, it was a locket!

Slowly and carefully Luffy managed to somehow get it out from underneath the others shirt examining it with extra care figuring it must be valuable if he was hiding it, but then...how come he had never noticed it before?

Luffy pondered this for a moment also recalling the numerous times the rest of his nakama told him he was often too slow or such and tended to overlook or simply ignore a lot of things because of this, so maybe that was it then.

"Luffy...?"

_Oh shit _Luffy thought as a layer of sweat instantly formed on his brow seeing the still exhausted looking Law prop himself up on his elbows rubbing his eyes lazily with the back of his hand before noticing what Luffy held in his own

"Is that my..."Law said trailing off as his eyes followed the small chain leading back to around his neck confirming indeed that the locket was his own.

"Law,I can explain-

"It's fine Luffy"

"-I just, well ya see, I-wait, what did you say?"

disbelief filled Luffys tone as he was surprised Law hadn't flipped out at him for touching something that at first had seemed so important enough to keep hidden away, maybe it wasn't as special as Luffy had once thought?

Law shook his head seeing the rubber boys confused expression, smiling gently he took the locket back into his own hand for a moment clicking it open for Luffy to see the inside, his brown eyes widened in fascination seeing a picture of some lady holding onto a lightly wrapped bundle, her smile seemed to radiate warmth while her tanned complexion gave a loving glow.

"She's...beautiful!"Luffy breathed stunned at what he just said when he heard Law give a small laugh of amusement tucking the necklace back beneath his shirt

"she was my mother"He remarked in a saddened voice, his storm gray orbs looking downcast all of a sudden

"Sh-she was...hold on a minute!you had a mother!?"Luffy exclaimed in disbelief

Law blinked a little confused by the statement

"Of course i do, how else would i have been born?"he questioned innocently

"Ne Law-kun, um who exactly was your mother?I mean uh, you know what was she like and stuff?"

Luffy asked as he lay beside the now saddened Law, his arms wrapped around his waist in a loving manner as he spoke trying to see if he could comfort the other in any way

Law turned from on his side to on his back looking at the rubber boy beside him

"If you don't wanna tell me, that's fine I was just curious"

Luffy stated noticing Laws eyes beginning to fill with tears as he looked away for a moment making a move to sit up when Luffy stopped him instead pulling him closer so that his face was nuzzled softly against Luffy chest, his face hidden while he stifled a sob

"No,it's fine Luffy really"Law said softly pulling away from Luffys hold on him sitting up and staring down at his lap with a thoughtful expression"I'm fine"He said reassuringly wiping away a single stray tear

"It's just...a really long story is all"

Law spoke softly, his fingers tracing over the outer edges of the trinket as he spoke

"Well, I don't mind listening if you feel like sharing"Luffy offered hearing Law heave a heavy worn out sigh before speaking to him again

"Your just bored, aren't you?"

Luffy then shook his head as a response

"I want to know more about you"

After a few more moments of debating Law finally gave in

"Alright fine, but...just promise you won't tell anyone else alright?"

Luffy eagerly nodded settling in for as he called it 'story time' making a light laugh of amusement escape Laws lips at the others childish antics before beginning...

_**CLIFFHANGER! Yes, I am being that evil,Muhahahaha!:3**_


End file.
